


hot teachers are very distracting

by twenty1p1lots



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, high schoolers are wild, lots of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty1p1lots/pseuds/twenty1p1lots
Summary: Tyler is ready to start his senior year of high school.There's a new teacher. Mr. Dun, fresh out of college at 22 years old, and alarmingly attractive.It's wrong, it's so so wrong, but Tyler wants Mr. Dun and secretly, Josh wants Tyler too.





	1. the first day of senior year

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, idk why i started a new fic. anyways, i've wanted to write a student/teacher relationship for awhile cause idk that's kinda hot. and yeah, totally illegal. but Tyler isn't underage or anything. still, illegal. anyways, this fic will mostly be joshler of course but i wanna have a lot of fun with his friends, too. high schoolers are crazy, man. it's gonna be a great school year.

The first day of senior year. Finally, in just one more school year, Tyler and his friends would graduate and prepare for the rest of their lives in the _real world._ Tyler already had three long, excruciating years behind him, had struggled through both the SAT and ACT, and now had to start applying to colleges. Tyler was desperately excited to graduate high school, but not so excited to begin those college applications. That meant essays. Yuck.

Everything about that first day just felt… cooler. Tyler got to park in the senior lot, and walk into the school with full knowledge that the freshman would practically bow down to him and the rest of the seniors. Compared to them, he felt so old and wise and experienced. Which he knew was pretty stupid, considering he’d just turned 18. And, as cool as it made him feel, he was fully aware that he was still a teenager. And he knew, in the grand scheme of things, he definitely wouldn’t refer to his 18-year-old self as “wise” or “experienced.” As a matter of fact, Tyler was just like all other teenage boys, most decisions driven by raging hormones and general stupidity.

Tyler was fully prepared for one more year of partying and general mischief with his friends. Tyler truly had the best friends on the planet. They were supportive and caring when they needed to be, but most times they just made stupid jokes or convinced Tyler to do sometimes illegal and always unwise things like hot-wiring a golf cart at 3 am just to drive it around the golf course as fast as the thing would go. Tyler’s parents, as well as the police, weren’t very happy about that one. Luckily, the owner of said golf course didn’t press charges.

Tyler’s home life wasn’t bad either. His parents were nice enough, and they always meant well, but Tyler had never felt particularly close to either of them. They knew he was a troublemaker, and offered their disappointment or half-assed lectures, but as long as Tyler kept his grades up and stayed on the basketball team they figured he couldn’t be getting up to _that_ many shenanigans. He had three younger siblings, two brothers and a sister, and his brother Zack was one of his best friends. They weren’t that far apart in age, Zack entering his sophomore year, and they liked to bond about teenagery stuff like basketball and girls.

Tyler did like girls, and everyone knew it. All of the girls at school fawned over him, and the amount of girls he’d been with left him with a particular… reputation. Player, womanizer, whatever term you prefer. And Tyler did like girls, he really did, but what no one knew was that he _also_ liked guys.

The realization had taken awhile to come to. Tyler, like most kids, just grew up assuming that he was straight. In the 4th grade, he learned that there were also people who liked the same gender. In the 5th grade, he found himself crushing on a boy in his class, and he wondered if he might be gay. But that same year, he was crushing on a _girl_ in his class, which all left him very confused. It wasn’t until the 7 th grade that he first heard the term “bisexual” and it all finally made sense. He immediately felt comfortable labeling himself as bisexual, he’d just never told anyone.

Honestly, he was kinda embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t be, and that all of his friends and family would be fine with it, but it still felt like such a weird thing to have to tell people. He decided that until he was in a relationship with a guy, there was no reason for him to tell people that he was bi. At that point, he’d just be like “Hey, this is my boyfriend,” and everyone could do the math themselves.

Tyler picked up his best friend, Mark, on the way to school. Mark rushed out of his house excitedly, flashing Tyler a stupid grin and jumping up and down.

“We’re seniors, baby!” Mark shouted into Tyler’s open window, followed by a _woop!_

Tyler shook his head and laughed. “You’re ridiculous,” he said as Mark climbed into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, well, excuse me for being excited. One more year of this bullshit and WE’RE OUTTA HERE!”

“Fine, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but it’s before 8 am and I’m not sure I’m prepared for that yet. Ask me how I feel about being a senior in a few hours, I _promise_ I’ll woop with you.”

 

Tyler pulled into the school, both him and Mark feeling super hype to park in the senior parking lot for the first time, which was nice and close to the school.

“Nothing quite like being age-privileged seniors. Less physical effort.” Mark said as they walked in.

They entered the cafeteria together, where students gathered before the first bell rang. Usually, Tyler came rushing into the school at the last minute, but on the first day he was excited to see all of his friends.

By the time they walked in, the rest of his group were already standing in a circle, laughing and talking together, in the corner of the cafeteria.

First he saw Brendon, wearing a leather jacket, as always. He met Brendon the first day of freshman year, both of them playing percussion in the school band. He knew he liked Brendon the minute they started talking to each other. Brendon was the funniest person he knew, and, it followed, Crestwood High School’s very own class clown. Teachers hated him, students loved him, and girls adored him. Everyone knew that Brendon had been with guys before, considering he was _very_ open about his sex life, but his sexuality had never really been discussed. When his friends were asked about it, Brendon was referred to as “just kinda liking everyone.”

Next to him were Patrick and Pete, who’d been best friends since the dawn of time and were practically attached at the hip.

And then there were the girls of the group: Sarah, Hayley, Jenna, Debby, Melanie, and Ashley. Tyler had dated both Hayley and Jenna at different points, but in the end they all decided it was better just being friends.

What Tyler loved most about his friend group was the amount of differences between all of them. They all had such strong and unique personalities, and a lot of them seemed like the type of people who’d never get along, and yet they all just clicked. On one end of the spectrum, there was Brendon and Pete, both ridiculously outgoing and charmingly obnoxious. On the other end there was Patrick and Melanie: shy, polite, and reserved. Both of them took a long time to trust or open up to anybody, but they were the kindest and most caring out of anybody. Everyone else fell somewhere in between.

Tyler and Mark ran to greet them, everyone exchanging hugs and squeals of excitement. Everyone was literally buzzing with first-day-of-senior-year energy, but Tyler was dreadfully aware that it was soon fade, and school would just be plain, boring old school again. Oh well. For now, they weren’t just high school students, they were _seniors,_ and, more importantly, best friends. They pledged, as a friend group, to make this the best damn year of high school yet.


	2. mr. joshua dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That new teacher is super hot. Debby and Jenna are super friendly, and Sarah and Brendon won't stop flirting. Pete is super gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm basically planning out relationships for this whole fic. (patrick and pete aren't gonna date, srry guys) but I need someone for Hayley to date. and someone for Mark to date. i don't want them to date each other tho that's random. i also have no one for Ashley to date but idk not everyone has to date someone. anyways here's chapter two

As the greetings faded into normal conversation, Hayley spoke up, with a smirk that made Tyler a little nervous.

“Did you guys hear that there’s a new teacher? Mr. Dun, or something. Teaches English. Apparently, he’s super young, and like _totally_ hot.”

Following her announcement, all of the girls giggled and discussed the prospect of having an insanely attractive teacher.

“You guys can’t be seriously considering flirting with this guy, right? We’re like, kids compared to him,” added Melanie, always the voice of reason.

“C’mon, he’s like, 22,” Hayley responded.

“But it’s still totally illegal! I know you guys get up to some wacky stuff, but the last thing we need is a student-teacher sex scandal at this school,” Melanie said, only half-joking. Knowing what this group got up to, it wasn’t that far off to think that _someone_ (most likely Brendon or Hayley, the most flirtatious of the group,) would end up seducing the new teacher.

“’Wacky stuff’? Is that what you think of us, Mel? That we’re _wacky_?” Brendon replied, pretending to be hurt, even putting his hand over his heart for dramatic affect.

This was followed by a few ‘Yeah, Mel!’s and laughter from the rest of the group.

“Listen, there’s nothing wrong with a bit of playful flirting,” Sarah piped up, wiggling her eyebrows and elbowing Melanie in the side.

“Of course you wanna flirt with everyone, Sarah, you’re always _super_ horny,” Ashley joked. Sarah blushed at this comment, and for some reason Brendon did too. Hm. Tyler was gonna have to remember to ask him about that later.

“Well, ladies, I say go ahead and flirt with this dude. As long as you don’t get in his pants, it’s not illegal. You might just, like, totally freak him out,” said Pete. Patrick nodded along.

“Okay, even if we hardly ever talk to this guy, it’ll still be nice to have a piece of eye candy roaming the halls. All of the other teachers are dusty,” Hayley added.

This was followed by nods and other affirmations that the teachers of Crestwood High were, in fact, ‘dusty.’

Just then, an announcement came over the speaker.

“ _Seniors, please report to the auditorium for an assembly, as well as to pick up your schedules. All other students, your schedules can be found in the gym.”_

“Well, off we go then,” said Debby, linking arms with Jenna and leading the rest of the group out of the cafeteria. Debby and Jenna had become super good friends over the past few months, and had become increasingly touchy-feely with each other. No one really thought anything of it, just that they were really close.

When they walked into the auditorium, Tyler looked around and spotted a few more significant members of the senior class.

First he saw Ryan Ross, Brendon’s ex who was apparently a _total_ douche.

Spencer Smith, a former friend of Brendon’s, who hung around with different people these days.

Dallon Weekes, a fellow basketball player, that Brendon often fangirled over. Unfortunately, he was totally straight as far as anyone could tell. He had a girlfriend named Breezy and they were practically inseparable.

Frank Iero, a member of band, standing with his best friend Gerard Way. Pete and Patrick were pretty good friends with both of them, but they didn’t really hang out with the rest of Tyler’s friends.

Tyler took a seat towards the back of the auditorium, in between Brendon and Mark. Most students were on their phones and only half paid attention as their principal, Mr. Schmidt, spoke to them.

The speech was too long and too boring, and the point was basically that even though they’re seniors, they can’t dick around all year, and they all had to set a “good example” for underclassmen.

Student’s schedules were organized alphabetically by last name and were to be picked up in the auditorium lobby.

“Good luck with your schedules, everybody,” Ashley spoke as they all filed out of the auditorium. “So basically, let’s hope some of us got the hot new teacher.”

“Ashley, reminder, not everyone cares whether or not our teachers are hot,” Mark sighed.

Hayley scoffed. “You’re just, like, painfully heterosexual. And let’s be real, if this were a hot _female_ teacher, you’d be all over it. So shut up.” No one disagreed with this statement.

Tyler found his way over to the “J”s. He picked up his schedule, his eyes scanning it quickly. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping to get the new teacher.

And, luckily for Tyler, there he was. Fourth period, just before lunch. Honors English 12 taught by DUN, JOSHUA.

 

First period, Tyler had pre-calculus. Despite everyone’s insistence that he was good at it, Tyler absolutely hated math. The class was only bearable because of his friends that were in it: Mark, Jenna, Melanie, and Patrick.

Second period was American Government. How fun. He shared this class with Brendon, Pete, Debby, Hayley, and, again, Mark.

Third period: environmental science. That meant only one more period before Tyler got to decide for himself how hot this new teacher was. Tyler didn’t mind science so much, and, of course, he had a bunch of friends in this class. This time, the mix was Debby, Jenna, Ashley, Pete and Patrick.

When he walked into fourth period, feeling strangely nervous, the new teacher wasn’t there yet. Tyler took a seat in the back, right next to Brendon. He knew sitting next to Brendon was probably a bad idea, considering he literally never shut up, but Tyler still loved him. Brendon was sitting next to Sarah, and the two were talking animatedly to one another. Hayley and Ashley sat near the rest of the group. They were best friends, and probably would never shut up either. Luckily, Melanie sat on the other side of Tyler, meaning he had at least one quiet friend in the class.

Just as the bell signaling the beginning of the period rang, Mr. Dun rushed in, apologizing profusely for being late.

There were people whispering to each other all over the classroom, and Tyler had a feeling it had something to do with Mr. Dun being the youngest and most attractive teacher any of them had ever had.

Mr. Dun straightened up, took a deep breath, and turned around and wrote “MR. DUN” on the white board.

Tyler got his first good, long look at him, and the rumors were true. This was a hot teacher. Why would a guy that hot want to be a teacher? He could be in, like, cologne commercials or something.

He was an average height, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. He had stubble all over his cheeks and down to his neck, and a head of dark brown, soft-looking curls. His eyes were a deep brown and his nose was large and charmingly crooked, and, to Tyler’s surprise, he had a nose piercing. He wore a deep blue button down shirt, sleeves buttoned at his wrists, with a black tie and black dress pants.

Okay, wow. This was an attractive man. Tyler paid more attention than he usually did when his teacher began speaking.

“So, as you can tell,” he began, gesturing to the white board behind him, “my name is Mr. Dun. If you’re thinking that I look young, well, you’re right. I just graduated college and here I am, my first teaching job. So, go easy on me,” Mr. Dun said with a grin.

That smile. Oh good Lord in heaven, that _smile_. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, and Tyler didn’t know it was possible to be attracted to someone’s teeth, but those were some _nice_ teeth.

“Go easy, huh? He seems like the kind of guy who would like it rough,” Brendon leaned over and whispered in Tyler’s ear. Tyler almost choked.

Mr. Dun then took attendance, and when he called ‘Tyler Joseph?’ Tyler shakily rose his hand and let out a lame and kinda squeaky ‘Here!’ Mr. Dun looked up quickly to find the source of the voice, and Tyler _swore_ that he saw Mr. Dun give him a double-take.

Brendon had a lot of fun the rest of class, somehow turning all of Mr. Dun’s comments into sexual innuendos. Tyler practically had to bite his fist to stop himself from laughing. Plus, the more sexual comments Brendon made about Mr. Dun, the harder things got for Tyler. Like, literally. He didn’t exactly want to get a raging boner on the first day of class. Or, on any day of class for that matter. Boners were just not meant for the classroom.

Tyler was honestly entranced by Mr. Dun. He looked gorgeous when he spoke, and when he turned around to write on the white board, Tyler got a great view of his ass. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy English this year.

 

Somehow, his entire friend group ended up in the same lunch together. When Tyler sat down, lunch tray in hand, the conversation was already on the new teacher.

“You know, honestly, I thought people were exaggerating when they were talking about how hot this guy is. But they weren’t. Holy _shit_ you guys,” Hayley practically squealed.

“I have him seventh period, I can’t wait to see this guy,” Debby said. Jenna looked strangely upset at this comment.

“Honestly, I’m not even gay, but I’d bone this guy,” added Pete, biting into an apple. Brendon rolled his eyes.

“Like _hell_ you’re not gay. Besides, this guy totally tops.”

The rest of the table giggled at this, and Pete turned to Patrick and looked at him desperately.

“Sorry, man, you know I love you, but they’re right.”

Pete looked panicked. “So ALL of you think I’m gay?”

No one responded to this comment. Pete went from looking truly offended to smirking in a matter of seconds.

“Fine! You got me, I like dick! Are you happy now?” Patrick and Brendon laughed hysterically together.

“Kinda!” Brendon shouted. “Seeing you deny it for all this time was honestly getting tiring.”

The rest of lunch went on with little comment about Mr. Dun. Tyler caught Brendon flirting with Sarah _again,_ and he definitely knew something was up. Jenna and Debby were being all lovey-dovey, as usual, something that could easily be mistaken as flirting if everyone wasn’t so certain that they were both straight.

Sixth period, Tyler had a free period with Brendon, Pete, Patrick and Melanie.

Seventh period Tyler had ceramics, a class he only took because he needed to fill up a period. He wasn’t exactly passionate about pottery. His only friend in the class was Melanie, because Tyler was pretty sure she took every single art class that the school offered.

Eighth period was band, Tyler’s favorite period of the day. Band class is where Tyler made most of his friends. He played percussion with Brendon and Pete. Patrick and Melanie played the flute. Hayley and Debby played the trumpet, and Ashley played the saxophone. Debby looked very lonely without Jenna, but Jenna wasn’t in band. Neither was Sarah.

And then the school day was over. The first day was never bad, just introductions and going over the syllabus, and Tyler was painfully aware that it would only get worse from here.

Well, at least he had a hot new teacher to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. the back-to-school party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler likes to meddle with people's relationships. And actually, it works out pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is exactly 0% joshler, i'm sorry! i'll make up for it. anyways, enjoy two new couples in this chapter! young love!!!

That evening, after Tyler had showered and changed into pajamas, he sat on his bed and called Brendon. One ring, two, three….

“Hey babycakes!” Brendon called enthusiastically from the other line.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“As always.” A moment of silence. “So are you gonna, like, tell me why you called? Or did you just miss me?”

“Oh. Right. So, you and Sarah seem pretty friendly.”

Brendon hesitated for a moment.

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve been getting closer lately. We’ve started hanging out more and she’s actually frickin’ awesome.”

“Friends, huh?” Tyler asked with a highly suggestive tone.

“Yes, friends!” Brendon asserted. He sighed loudly. “Okay, fine, I think she’s super gorgeous and so nice and she has the cutest voice, and she’s so tiny and adorable, like who wouldn’t want to date her?”

Tyler literally squealed into the phone. “So you’re admitting you wanna date her?!”

Brendon sighed again. “I mean, yeah, but I don’t think she’s into me like that. So I’m lucky enough just to be her friend.”

“Brendon Urie, the king of self-confidence, doubting that a girl likes him? What has the world come to?”

Brendon laughed a little at this. “It’s just that ever since I became open about dating guys _and_ girls, I haven’t been so lucky with the ladies. Most girls don’t wanna be with a dude who’s been with other dudes.”

Tyler groaned. “The only girls who think like that are close-minded, self-conscious brats. And Sarah is _not_ a close-minded self-conscious brat. If you want my input, she seems super into you.”

Tyler could practically hear Brendon’s smile through the phone. “You think so?”

“God, Brendon, obviously! She flirts with you like crazy, and she’s always gazing at you with those big blue eyes of hers.”

“They are nice eyes.”

“Yes. So quit doubting yourself and ask her on a date or something.”

Brendon sighed dreamily. “What would I do without you, Tyler Joseph?”

“I know. I’m a fantastic matchmaker. Goodbye, Brendon! Sweet dreams!”

“Don’t forget to dream about me!”

Tyler laughed as he hung up the phone.

 

The second day of senior year. Tyler drove Mark to school while Zack sat in the back seat, the three of them singing along passionately to N Sync. Tyler loved moments like these, getting to laugh and goof off with his best friend and his brother. He was gonna miss taking Zack to school. Tyler honestly wasn’t sure if he could survive college without Mark, but both of them had applied to Ohio State University as their first choice and he was hopeful that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye.

The first three periods of the day went by painfully slow. Tyler could hardly wait for English. His excitement wasn’t just due to his hot teacher, though that was definitely a factor. He was excited to see Brendon and Sarah together, because he was always highly invested in his friends’ relationships. He hadn’t had a girlfriend since sophomore year when he dated Jenna, and so other people’s relationships were really his only form of entertainment.

Tyler walked to his seat as quickly as possible, honestly avoiding making eye contact with Mr. Dun. Mr. Dun was one of those guys that was so hot that eye contact alone would make you feel like you were gonna pass out.

Brendon and Sarah were chatting, as always. Tyler raised his eyebrows at Brendon as he sat down, and Brendon rolled his eyes. Tyler raised his eyebrows again, as if to say “So?” Brendon looked at Tyler impatiently but gave his head a small shake. When Tyler looked at Brendon again, pouting, Brendon waved his hand as if to say “We’ll talk about it later.” Tyler loved that him and Brendon were close enough to speak to each other without actually having to _speak_ to each other.

Tyler spent the rest of class gazing at Mr. Dun, trying his best not to fantasize about him. When the bell rang, Tyler hurried out of the classroom, secretly disappointed that he wasn’t going to see Mr. Dun again for another 24 hours.

 

Tyler sat down next to Mark at lunch, looking around his table at all of his friends. He liked how you could tell who was closest with who. Brendon and Sarah were flirting, Jenna and Debby were holding hands, Hayley and Ashley were gossiping about hot guys, and Pete was throwing carrots at Patrick to try to get his attention, but Patrick and Melanie were quietly talking about… whatever cute nerds talk about.

Tyler couldn’t help but think about how cute Patrick and Melanie looked talking to each other, both like little teddy bears that you just wanted to squeeze. His matchmaker senses were tingling. He now had two missions: Sarah + Brendon, Patrick + Melanie. He was closer with Melanie than with Patrick, so he figured he’d talk to her first. Later, though. There’s only so much relationship meddling a guy can handle in one day.

There was a huge back-to-school party this Friday, and Tyler thought that was the perfect time to get his drunk and impressionable friends to admit their secret pining for each other.

 

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, Tyler having no interaction with Mr. Dun other than saying ‘Here!’ during attendance, and occasionally making accidental eye contact. Tyler mentally kicked himself for feeling disappointed that they had never actually spoken, because Mr. Dun was his _teacher,_ not someone he was allowed to have a crush on.

Finally, it was Friday night, and Tyler was getting ready for the party. It was being held at Dallon Weekes’ house, since he was super popular and super rich, and his parents were never home. Luckily, everyone could crash there for the night, so there was no need for designated drivers.

Tyler walked in to the party with Mark, fashionably late. He liked showing up late so that the party was already in full-swing.

And, yeah. Wow. This was definitely what Tyler would call “full-swing.” Pretty much everyone was already drunk, there were empty cups everywhere, and people were hooking up in incredibly indecent places. Like, please people, get a room. This house had, like, 10.

“TJ, what’s up? Thanks for coming, man!” Dallon slurred, clutching his girlfriend by the waist.

“Thanks for hosting, Dallon!”

Just then, Brendon walked up, followed by Sarah.

“Tyler! You’re here!” Brendon shouted enthusiastically, hugging Tyler so tightly he couldn’t really breathe.

“Yeah, yeah, good to see you too buddy,” Tyler choked out.

Brendon leaned in to whisper into Tyler’s ear.

“I’m gonna talk to Sarah. Wish me luck.”

“You sure you’re sober enough for that?”

“I’m fine!” Brendon shouted, earning confused looks from the rest of the people standing around.

 

Brendon turned around, looking Sarah in the eyes. Holy shit, those eyes were so beautiful. Brendon felt like he might melt.

“Uh, Sarah, do you maybe wanna talk? Upstairs?”

“Sure!” Sarah said sweetly.

Brendon grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs, picking a random bedroom. After he shut the door, he turned around, preparing himself. He wasn’t the kind of guy who got nervous, but he was terrible with talking about feelings.

Brendon must have hesitated for a little bit too long, because Sarah’s face turned into one of concern. She approached Brendon and placed her hand on the side of his face.

“Brendon? You all right?”

Oh, goodness. Now she was touching him, and it was going to be a million times harder to say what he wanted to. But it was now or never.

“Sarah, I… you… shit. Let me start over.” Brendon sighed, trying to collect himself, and Sarah’s hand stayed firmly in place, her thumb tracing gently over Brendon’s cheek. “Sarah, I love being your friend, and I don’t want to ruin a good thing, but I just need to tell you… Shit, Sarah, you’re gorgeous. And you’re so sweet, and so cute, like painfully adorable. I didn’t know someone could possibly be so adorable. And you’re hilarious, no one has ever made me laugh like you do, and I just… Well, it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just needed to tell you.”

Brendon nervously met Sarah’s eyes, to find that hers were open wide and full of wonder. She smiled at him for a moment, and before Brendon could even process the situation, her lips were on his.

He’d kissed girls before, heck, guys too, but nothing had ever felt like this. His head was reeling and his pulse was speeding up and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. Her lips were unbelievably soft, and so was her skin. She was velvety soft under Brendon’s touch and when their tongues met, he thought about how her mouth tasted like alcohol, but also something sweet, like cotton candy or bubble gum.

When they pulled away, both taking a moment to catch their breath, Sarah smiled sweetly at him.

“So… does this mean you feel the same way?” Brendon asked.

“Oh my _god,_ Brendon, yes I feel the same way, you big goof,” Sarah said, before leaning in and kissing Brendon again. She shrugged off his leather jacket as his hands gripped at her waist, and when he kissed her neck, he noticed how _good_ she smelled. How did girls always smell so good? She smelled like flowers and caramel and her hair was silky smooth and Brendon honestly wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that he’d died and gone to heaven.

But this was happening. He was really lucky enough to be the guy making out with Sarah Orzechowski. Life was good.

 

Downstairs, Tyler was wandering around aimlessly, sipping at a beer that tasted awful. As he walked into the living room, he saw Patrick and Melanie sitting together on the couch, chatting and giggling. Neither of them drank, so both of them had a bottle of root beer in their hand. Melanie looked so adorable, like a doll. Her hair was in pigtails, one blonde and the other black. She was wearing dark red lipstick and when she smiled, you could see that cute little gap between her teeth.

Tyler was fully aware that she was gorgeous, but she was literally like a sister to him. They’d known each other their whole lives.

Tyler watched Patrick get up, offering to get Melanie another drink. When he walked away, Melanie pulled out her phone and checked her lipstick in the camera. Tyler snuck up beside her and flung his arm around her as he sat down on the couch.

“Mel!” She was momentarily shocked, but when she realized who it was, she smiled.

“Hey, Ty. ‘Sup?”

Tyler decided not to dance around the subject, since he only had a few minutes before Patrick returned.

“You and Patrick Stump.”

Melanie blushed and twisted one of her ponytails with her fingers. “What about me and Patrick Stump?”

“C’mon, you’re blushing. You know what. Are you two a thing?”

Melanie sighed and pouted. “I don’t know. I really like him, but he’s such a gentleman, and he’s so shy, which isn’t a bad thing, but I feel like he’s never gonna make the first move.”

“So you make the first move!”

Melanie looked horrified.

“But _I’m_ shy! You know that!”

Tyler hummed in thought. “This is a predicament then. Guess I’ll have to talk to Patrick myself.”

Melanie gripped Tyler’s arm. “Tyler, when will you learn to quit meddling in other people’s relationships?!”

“Probably never! It’s fun!” Melanie rolled her eyes and started to reply, and then Patrick was in front of them, two root beers in hand.

He held one out to Melanie sheepishly, eyes downcast.

“Here ya go, Melanie,” Patrick mumbled. Melanie took it with a grin and before she could even say thank you, he was speed walking across the house.

Melanie and Tyler looked at each other and after a moment of realization, shared a look of horror.

_Oh shit._

Patrick had returned to see Melanie and Tyler sitting right next to each other on the couch, Tyler’s arm around her shoulder and Melanie’s hand grasping Tyler’s arm. And how would Patrick know that they weren’t getting all cozy? He probably assumed the worst.

Tyler’s expression turned to one of panic. “Well, go! Follow him!” he said, practically pushing Melanie off the couch.

“I don’t know if I can!”

“You have to! If you don’t go talk to him, so help me God, _I_ will.”

Melanie quickly stood up, adjusting her skirt. “Fine. Wish me luck.”

Tyler smiled to himself as he realized that was the second time he heard that tonight. He also realized that Sarah and Brendon had been upstairs for a long time now. Damn, Tyler was good.

 

Melanie walked towards the back of the house, the direction she’d seen Patrick go. She looked around desperately, but didn’t spot him. Debby walked past, linking arms with Jenna, and when she saw the look on Melanie’s face she stopped.

“Melanie, is something wrong?” Debby asked. Melanie sighed and nervously bit her lip.

“Have you seen Patrick?”

“Actually, yeah,” Debby said. “He just walked out onto the back porch.”

Melanie quickly shouted “Thank you!” as she ran to the back door, sliding it open and stepping onto the porch.

It didn’t take her long to find Patrick, sitting alone on a porch swing. Melanie cautiously approached him.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Patrick looked startled, like he hadn’t heard Melanie coming. “Go ahead.”

Melanie sat down next to Patrick, smoothing down her skirt. He didn’t look at her.

“Patrick? Is everything okay?”

Patrick sighed.

“Shit, yes, I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m being like this, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have walked away, it was stupid.”

Melanie hesitated for a moment.

“…is this because you saw me with Tyler?”

Patrick’s eyes widened momentarily, and then he began fidgeting with a string on his shirt.

“Are you two, like… a thing?”

Melanie couldn’t help but laugh.

“God, no, Patrick. He asked me that exact same thing about us! Tyler is practically my brother, the thought of being a _thing_ with him is honestly a little horrifying,” Melanie said, turning her torso to face Patrick. Patrick visibly relaxed.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten upset, even if you and Tyler _were_ a thing… he’s just so good looking, and outgoing and everyone likes him and stuff…”

“Patrick,” Melanie said gently, putting her hand on Patrick’s knee. Patrick looked quickly at Melanie’s hand, and then met her eyes. “I don’t want to be with Tyler. I never have. It’s always been you, Patrick.”

Melanie’s heart has never beaten so quickly. She’d had a crush on Patrick practically since freshman year but was too shy to ever say anything, until they started hanging out more this year, and her feelings for him only got stronger.

Patrick’s eyes positively sparkled at Melanie’s words. He looked at her with so much feeling that Melanie thought she might cry. Instead of crying, though, she tentatively leaned forward and pressed her lips to Patrick’s.

The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated for a moment, before both of them fell into rhythm with each other, and everything was absolutely perfect. Melanie couldn’t possibly have imagined a better start to senior year than sitting on a porch swing, making out with Patrick Stump.

 

After the Melanie/Patrick fiasco, Tyler was done trying to meddle for the night. He’d only had a couple beers, and was at the point where the alcohol had just made him sleepy instead of drunk. He sat down on the couch to do some people watching, but ended up drifting off instead.

 

Upstairs, Brendon and Sarah were tangled together under the sheets, wearing significantly less clothes than when they’d entered the room.

 

Outside, Melanie was wrapped in Patrick’s arms as they watched the stars together.

 

The start of year party was definitely a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA bet y'all weren't expecting Patrick and Melanie


	4. trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is clumsy. And also a really good writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first Tyler and Josh interaction!!! buckle your seatbelts!!

Tyler woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in his neck and, for a moment, wondered where the hell he was. After remembering the night before, he looked around the room and honestly laughed. It was the picture of a typical high school party: beer cans, red solo cups, pizza boxes, and people sleeping on every possible surface. Like, _every_ surface. Someone was asleep on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and someone else was asleep on the stairs. Tyler decided to go find anyone else who might be awake.

As he walked through the house, carefully stepping over sleeping teenagers and trash, he spotted a few of his friends. In a couch in the next room, Debby was asleep sitting up, with Jenna’s head in her lap. Hayley was uncomfortably curled up on the other side of the couch, and Ashley was sleeping on the floor. Mark was sleeping sitting straight up in a chair, and Tyler wondered how the hell he fell asleep like that.

He walked to the back of the house, slid open the door, and stepped onto the porch. Melanie and Patrick were sitting together, wide awake, on a porch swing.

“Hey you two!” Tyler said enthusiastically as he sat in a chair across from them. He didn’t know if Patrick was mad at him or something, so he was being overly friendly. Tyler hated people being mad at him.

But, it appeared that Patrick wasn’t upset at all. He had his arm around Melanie’s waist, and she was cuddled into his chest. Tyler mentally high-fived himself for his exceptional matchmaking abilities. Now if only he could find someone _he_ could date.

“Morning, Tyler,” Patrick greeted. “Everyone else still asleep?”

Tyler nodded. “Yep. Apparently we’re the only three awake.”

Before Tyler could even finish his sentence, he was proven wrong when Brendon came bursting through the door, holding hands with Sarah.

“Good morning world!” Brendon shouted to no one in particular, earning a playful eye roll from Sarah.

He walked over to Tyler and leaned against the railing of the porch. He was about to say something to Tyler, when he spotted Melanie and Patrick. His face immediately turned to one of confusion.

“You two look cozy,” he said, pointing back and forth at the two of them.

Patrick rolled his eyes. Brendon seemed to have a talent for eliciting eye rolls from people.

“Could say the same to you,” Patrick pointed out, referring to the fact that Sarah was standing in front of Brendon, his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Touché,” Brendon responded.

Tyler jumped up from his seat and stood in front of the group. “Well, now that we’ve got that out of the way, think it’s time to start waking up everyone else?”

And with that, the five of them set off to wake up their friends, earning groans from almost all of them.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Tyler said as he gently poked Mark on the shoulder. Mark mumbled angrily but didn’t open his eyes.

Tyler poked him on the shoulder again, harder this time, earning a louder sound of protest.

“MARK!” Tyler shouted as loud as he could. Mark’s eyes flew open and he almost fell out of his chair. Everyone else in the room complained about Tyler’s volume.

“Jesus, Tyler, I’m awake,” Mark said, still looking alarmed. “What do you want?”

Tyler grinned at Mark and poked his cheek. “I wanna go home, and I’m your ride. So let’s go.”

 

The rest of the weekend flew by, as it always did. Tyler spent most of Saturday sleeping, and then played video games with Mark all night. He went to church on Sunday morning, did some homework, and played more video games. And just like that, it was time to go back to school.

Tyler was happy to receive updates from both Brendon and Melanie that their new relationships were going well. Of course, Tyler took every possible chance to remind them that they have him to thank for the courage to admit their feelings.

 

Mondays suck. All Tyler had to look forward to was seeing Mr. Dun, but even a very attractive man couldn’t take away from the fact that Mondays just suck.

During first period, Tyler noticed that Melanie and Patrick couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other.

Second and third period passed without incident, and then it was time for English.

Tyler was just about to walk into the classroom, at the exact same time that Mr. Dun was walking out. They collided head-on, both stumbling backwards a bit in a mixture of pain and surprise.

When Tyler realized who he’d run into, his heart just about exploded out of his chest.

“Oh, shoot, Mr. Dun, I’m so sorry!” Tyler babbled, feeling like the worlds biggest idiot. Mr. Dun leaned down to collect the papers he’d dropped, but when he heard Tyler’s apology, he stood back up.

Unfortunately, Tyler was leaning down to help pick up the papers, and because Tyler is cursed or something, their heads slammed together. Hard.

And then Tyler was apologizing frantically again, while Mr. Dun rubbed his forehead.

“Tyler, don’t worry, it’s fine,” Mr. Dun said with a smile. Not just any smile, _the_ smile. The one where you can see his dimples and his eyes go all squinchy and he looks so good that you wanna melt.

“I’m so clumsy…” Tyler said pathetically. “And that was stupid. And it was even stupider because it happened twice.”

Then Mr. Dun laughed, poking his tongue between his teeth, and Tyler just about lost his shit. He’d never seen Mr. Dun laugh, and he literally felt like he was in heaven looking at an angel. Not even exaggerating here.

“Being clumsy isn’t such a bad thing,” Mr. Dun said as he cautiously bent down to retrieve the rest of his papers. “Some might even find it charming. In a dorky, super adorable type of way.”

Tyler hesitated before speaking quietly. “Do… do you? Think that it’s charming and adorable?”

Mr. Dun smiled and gave Tyler a hard pat on the shoulder. “Definitely. Now come on, get to class Joseph,” Mr. Dun said, jokingly aggressive.

 _Wow._ Tyler felt like he was floating as he walked to his seat. Did Mr. Dun just call Tyler adorable? It might have been a very indirect compliment, but it was enough to send Tyler’s head reeling.

Tyler had meant to see how Sarah and Brendon were doing, but he completely forgot about them.

He stared unashamedly at Mr. Dun for the entire class, not once looking away. They made eye contact a lot more than usual that day, and every time Mr. Dun caught Tyler’s eyes, he smiled.

 _Shit,_ Tyler thought _. So much for not having a crush on my English teacher._

When Tyler got home that evening, he had an entire essay to write for English. He cursed himself for being such a procrastinator.

The prompt was to choose an aspect of nature that he found significant and write about why he chose that particular element. Tyler chose trees.

To Tyler, trees were a symbol of strength and rebirth. They were sturdy, their thick trunks and roots planting them firmly into the earth, allowing them to weather terrible storms. They lost their leaves every winter, and for a few months the earth was dull and colorless, but when spring came, the trees gladly bloomed again, like dumping a bucket of paint onto an empty canvas. Trees were a symbol of perseverance; despite the harshest winter, despite the strongest storm, the humble tree continued its fight to live.

The essay was easy to write, words flowing from Tyler’s fingertips as fast as he could think them. He felt a little bit nervous to know that Mr. Dun was going to be reading this. What if he thought it was cheesy, or stupid? Tyler guessed he’d find out.

 

Wednesday after fourth period, Tyler was just about to leave the classroom when he heard Mr. Dun call his name. Tyler walked back towards where Mr. Dun was standing near his desk, stomach swirling with butterflies.

“Tyler, go ahead and have a seat. I won’t keep you long,” Mr. Dun said as he leaned on his desk. Tyler chose the desk right across from Mr. Dun and leaned on the desktop, so that his knees were only inches away from Mr. Dun’s.

“Am I in trouble?” Tyler blurted out before he could think twice. Mr. Dun chuckled.

“No, Tyler, not at all.” Mr. Dun leaned across his desk and picked up a stack of papers. “I read your essay.”

Tyler’s heart nearly bounced right out of his chest. He struggled to swallow. “It’s stupid, isn’t it? It’s stupid, I’m sorry, I-“ Tyler began rambling, but Mr. Dun cut him off.

“I loved it.”

“You… what?” Tyler’s eyes went wide.

Mr. Dun grinned. “It’s like reading the writing of a 17 year old me. Is that how old you are?”

“Uh, no, 18.”

Mr. Dun seemed to consider that for a moment. “Well, anyways, this writing reminds me so much of when I was your age,” Mr. Dun laughed softly.

Tyler didn’t like how that sounded.

“C’mon, Mr. Dun, that makes it sound like you’re old or something. You’re only like 4 years older than me!” Tyler laughed. Mr. Dun joined his laughter.

“It’s a lot harder to act as an authority figure if I think about it that way. Like, I’m teaching you kids, and I’m supposed to be responsible for all of you, but honestly, I still feel like a kid myself.” Mr. Dun shook his head and smiled for a moment. “But, as I was saying, I hadn’t realized how alike you and I are, until I read this paper. When you talked about how the trees never stop fighting for life, how you find that inspiring… Do you ever think about, I don’t know… giving up? Is fighting ever too much?” Mr. Dun’s tone was suddenly serious.

 _God,_ Tyler thought. _Is this dude really asking me if I’m suicidal?_

Tyler shrugged. “I think a lot. My mother says it’s both a blessing and a curse,” Tyler said, anxiously bouncing his leg. “So I think about life a lot. What it means to be alive, what it means to be _me_ … Sometimes it’s overwhelming, you know? The responsibilities, the amount of effort it takes just to live. But thinking like that isn’t productive, and I know that. It’s not easy, but I have to remind myself to be like a tree every once in awhile. I have to remind myself to keep blooming.”

Tyler chewed his lip nervously and tentatively looked up to Mr. Dun, to find that Mr. Dun’s eyes were wide and sparkly, and full of… something. Tyler wasn’t sure what. What he did know, though, was that there was feeling in those eyes, so much so that it made Tyler want to shrink and disappear. He basically just poured his heart out to some totally random guy who he definitely had a crush on but definitely shouldn’t.

“That… wow,” Mr. Dun said breathlessly. “You have a way with words, you know that? You’re incredibly talented, Tyler. And everything you’re saying, in your essay and just now, it feels like something I’ve always understood but never had the words for. The fact that you can convey such profound emotion through words is unbelievable.”

Tyler felt himself blushing furiously. “Oh, come on, it’s cheesy…”

“Don’t think that. I asked you to stay after class because I need to tell you how much feeling you were able to put into this paper. I need to tell you that you have a gift for writing, and as your English teacher, it’s my job to encourage you to pursue it.”

Tyler couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Thank you, Mr. Dun.”

Tyler was staring into his lap, but looked up when he felt Mr. Dun’s hand on his knee.

“Hey, I mean it.” The two held eye contact for a moment, and Tyler could feel his heartbeat in every part of his body. The amount of tension was overwhelming, but luckily Mr. Dun spoke again and broke it.

“Now, I don’t want to keep you too long, you can go to your next class. Thank you for talking with me, Tyler.”

Tyler and Mr. Dun both stood up and walked towards the door, and Tyler turned around once more before he left.

“Thank you for talking with me too, Mr. Dun. No one’s ever said anything that nice about my writing before.”

He got to look at Mr. Dun’s beautiful smile for just a moment more before he was turning and walking down the hallway, butterflies still heavy in his stomach.


	5. "innocent" flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER 11 AFTER THIS ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler and josh are mad thirsty

When he got to lunch, everyone at his table looked up at him curiously.

“What?” he asked, a bit more defensively than he meant to.

Brendon cleared his throat and leaned towards Tyler. “The hot teacher asked you to stay after class. Are you like, his teacher’s pet now?”

Tyler groaned as others at the table smirked at him. “No! This has nothing to do with how hot he is. He just wanted to talk about my essay.”

Brendon’s face became grim. “It was that bad, huh?”

Tyler pushed Brendon’s shoulder. “It was that _good,_ as a matter of fact. He told me that I have a gift for writing,” Tyler concluded smugly.

Brendon’s eyes went wide, along with Hayley’s. She excitedly spoke up.

“He was totally flirting with you!”

Ashley nodded in agreement.

Tyler groaned again, wondering how many times he’d have to groan until he lost his voice. “You guys are insane. If it were any other teacher, you wouldn’t think there was some weird ulterior motive to a simple compliment. But just because this guy is young and good looking, he’s automatically flirting?”

Pete laughed as he joined the conversation.

“And, let’s be real, you’re hot Tyler.” This spurred murmurs of agreement and Tyler felt himself blush. “So, yeah, I totally think Mr. Dun wants you to bring him more than an apple.”

Brendon burst out laughing and Tyler wanted to punch everyone at his table right in the face.

“Oh my _god,_ Pete, never say that again.”

Pete smirked and looked deeply into Tyler’s eyes as he bit into an apple. Tyler put his head in his hands and sighed.

“Why am I friends with you people?”

 

Thursday after class, Mr. Dun asked Tyler to stay again. Oh god, his friends were going to torment him for this.

“Sorry to bug you again, Tyler,” Mr. Dun said as he sat down at his desk, and began rolling his sleeves up. It occurred to Tyler that he’d only seen Mr. Dun wearing long sleeves, and had never actually seen his arms. To his surprise, his right arm was covered in vibrantly colored tattoos.

Tyler stood in front of Mr. Dun’s desk for a moment, staring at his arm. Mr. Dun followed his gaze and realized what Tyler was looking at.

“You like it?” he said, twisting his arm to show Tyler more of the tattoo.

Tyler snapped out of his daze when he realized that he’d been staring for far too long. “Yeah, it’s, uh… it’s actually freaking sweet,” Tyler grinned as he sat down at a desk.

Mr. Dun returned his grin. “Thanks. I kinda have to keep it covered up for school. Apparently, not many teachers have brightly colored tattoo sleeves.”

“No, I guess not. It’s awesome though.”

Mr. Dun smiled again.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Mr. Dun, but you don’t seem like the kind of guy that would want to be a teacher,” Tyler blurted out. He really needed to think twice before he spoke sometimes. Mr. Dun just laughed at this.

“Actually, I wanted to be a drummer, but my parents didn’t like that idea so much, so they shipped me off to college, and, well… here I am,” Mr. Dun said, throwing his arms into the air as if to say “oh well.”

_Oh my god. Imagine how hot he’d look playing the drums._

Mr. Dun was honestly the fantasy of every teenage boy that liked boys, and Tyler was no exception. He was pissed that this was how they had to meet, in a situation that forbade them from having anything more than a professional relationship.

“You play the drums?! Dude, that’s _awesome._ ” It only took Tyler a few seconds to realize he probably shouldn’t refer to his teacher as ‘dude.’ His face immediately dropped. “Oh, shoot, sorry. Mr. Dun.”

Mr. Dun just laughed out loud at this, harder than Tyler had ever seen him laugh before. It made Tyler relax a bit.

“Don’t worry about it, Tyler. Honestly, it’s just as weird for me to have students that are practically my age as it is for you to have such a young teacher. It’s gonna take awhile to get used to on both of our parts.”

Considering how hard Tyler was crushing on Mr. Dun at this point, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to having him as a teacher.

“Anyways,” Mr. Dun continued, “I haven’t even told you why I asked you to stay again.”

Tyler pretended to look shocked. “It isn’t just because you wanted to say hello?”

Mr. Dun smiled a tiny bit, but Tyler could sense that he was being cautious. Tyler cursed himself for not doing the same. He _definitely_ shouldn’t be flirting with his teacher right now.

Mr. Dun unexpectedly stood up and walked towards Tyler, before taking a seat on the desktop of the desk that Tyler was seated at. Now Tyler had to angle his neck a bit to look up at Mr. Dun, and their faces were only about a foot apart.

 _Okay,_ Tyler thought _. If this dude doesn’t want me flirting with him, maybe he shouldn’t abruptly enter my personal space._

“Well, Tyler. Mr. Schmidt told me that I should pick out a, sort of… ‘student intern’ to help me out. Like, help grade papers, work with me on lesson plans, that sort of thing. He something about ‘helping me transition into the real world.’ Apparently I’m too young and inexperienced to be in the real world,” Mr. Dun chuckled. “So, could you… would you want to help me?” Mr. Dun suddenly seemed sheepish. “I mean, you don’t have to. And it would just be during your free period, so it wouldn’t, like, take time away from more important stuff, or anything…”

“Mr. Dun, I’d be happy to help,” Tyler said, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch Mr. Dun. He was gonna have to learn to control that.

Their eyes met for a moment, and that thick tension from yesterday was back. This time it lasted for much longer, and Mr. Dun was the one to break it again.

“Uh… thank you!” he suddenly snapped out of it. “When’s your free period?”

Tyler swallowed hard. “It’s, um, 6th.”

“Perfect! Just meet me here,” Mr. Dun grinned. Tyler was still thinking about that weird moment that just happened between the two of them.

“Sure, yeah,” Tyler said, standing up.

Mr. Dun went to stand up too, sliding off the desk in the same direction that Tyler was stepping, but unfortunately there was really only room for one person in between desks. Mr. Dun ended up landing right on Tyler’s feet, causing him to lose his balance. He almost toppled over backwards into another desk, which would have been _incredibly_ embarrassing, but Mr. Dun caught his arm and pulled him up.

And then somehow Tyler ended up practically pressed up against Mr. Dun, whose hands were gripping Tyler’s wrists against his own chest.

Tyler carefully found his footing again, but his wrists were still against Mr. Dun’s chest. He looked up to meet Mr. Dun’s eyes, and then the two of them were caught in that trance again, the one that happened every time they locked eyes. Mr. Dun’s face was so close to his own that he could feel his breath, warm against Tyler’s skin.

Tyler was trembling.

“Sorry, I’m clumsy,” Tyler practically whispered, indiscreetly glancing down at Mr. Dun’s lips. They’d never been so close to Tyler’s own, and they were so pink, and tempting…

Mr. Dun suddenly dropped Tyler’s wrists and shook his head as if that would clear his thoughts. He sidestepped to allow Tyler past, and Tyler walked quickly towards the door. He turned back around to see that Mr. Dun was already staring at him. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, before Mr. Dun was walking slowly towards Tyler, Tyler’s heartbeat increasing with each step.

When Mr. Dun was right in front of Tyler, Mr. Dun had a small smile on his lips. Tyler might even refer to it as a smirk, if he wasn’t having a very professional conversation with his teacher that he definitely wasn’t thinking about fucking right now, so of course it was just an innocent smile.

“So… see you tomorrow?” Mr. Dun asked, scratching the back of his neck.

 _Yeah, Mr. Dun was_ definitely _flirting back._

When Tyler glanced down, he realized that a button towards the middle of Mr. Dun’s shirt was undone. Now, if he were a good boy, he would’ve simply pointed it out so that Mr. Dun could fix it himself. But he was feeling a little more confident right now.

He quickly stepped towards Mr. Dun so that there was hardly any space between them, before trailing his fingers down slowly to the undone button.

“Wh - what are you doing?” Mr. Dun said hoarsely, as if his throat were dry.

Tyler innocently fixed the button and laid his hand flat on Mr. Dun’s chest before looking up into his eyes.

“Fixed it,” Tyler whispered. Mr. Dun was breathing so heavily that Tyler could hear him, but he didn’t move away. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Dun,” Tyler said innocently. He saw Mr. Dun swallow hard before he turned around and left the room, leaving Mr. Dun standing in the middle of his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now go to chapter 11


	6. casual affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** READ this after chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the chapter title is a panic! reference
> 
> enjoy this one kiddos ;) ;)

On Friday night, Tyler and his friends went bowling. Brendon won and wouldn’t stop rubbing it in everyone else’s face.

As he slept that night, Tyler dreamt of Mr. Dun. It was a really good dream. Like, a _really_ good dream.

And when Tyler woke up, his boxers were uncomfortably wet. And then it hit him.

_Jesus Christ. I seriously just had a wet dream about my teacher._

 

On Saturday morning, Tyler went out to brunch with Melanie. When Tyler asked her about Patrick, she wouldn’t stop gushing about how wonderful he was and how he was the perfect boyfriend. Tyler loved seeing her so happy.

On Saturday night, Tyler slept over at Mark’s house and spent the whole night drinking Redbull and playing Mario Kart.

Sunday morning was spent at church, and then Tyler had to spend the rest of the day doing homework, because he was terrible at effectively managing his time.

 

On Monday, Tyler could tell that Mr. Dun was avoiding looking at him. Tyler stared at him the whole class, as usual, and not once did they make eye contact. Tyler thought it was incredibly strange and had no idea what to expect when he went in to his classroom 6th period.

When Tyler walked in, Mr. Dun was sitting at his desk, head in his hands.

“Mr. Dun? Are you okay?”

Mr. Dun jumped when he heard Tyler’s voice. When he looked up at Tyler, he sighed deeply and shook his head.

“No, not really. Sit down,” Mr. Dun gestured to the desk across from his. Tyler didn’t like that Mr. Dun was acting like this. It made him extremely nervous.

“Tyler, this isn’t working,” Mr. Dun began, rubbing his eyes. “I’m going to have to ask you to stop coming in during your free periods.”

Tyler felt his heart sink. His throat nearly closed up, but he forced himself to speak.

“Is… is this because of what happened on Friday?”

Mr. Dun avoided Tyler’s eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry for how I acted, but you can’t pretend like it was one sided,” Tyler said, irritated. He felt simultaneously humiliated and rejected.

Mr. Dun chewed on his lip and nodded slowly. “I know. God, I know, and that’s why we can’t spend this time together anymore. It’s too hard for me.”

“If we’re going to start ignoring each other now, not speaking or even making eye contact for the rest of the year, please just say it out loud once. Say what you really think about me. Please.”

Mr. Dun ran his hand down his face, and then suddenly he slammed his fist on his desk. Tyler flinched.

Mr. Dun shot up out of his seat and began pacing back and forth.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Shit, I’m sorry Tyler. I can’t be alone with you because you’re too tempting.”

And then Mr. Dun walked over towards Tyler and leaned against the desk that he was sitting at.

“Fine, I’ll tell you what I really think. Just to get it off of my chest.” He inhaled deeply before continuing. “On the first day of class, you were the only person I could see, I mean… you’re just insanely good looking. And then I read your essay, and I realized that you’re not just hot, you’re smart, and I wanted to get to know you. So I talked to you about your essay, and I asked you to come in during your free periods. I knew it was stupid, because I knew how hard it would be to control myself. God, I thought I could do it, I really did. But then you were there, batting those pretty eyelashes at me, and I couldn’t stop staring at those beautiful lips…” With these words, Mr. Dun reached out and cupped Tyler’s chin, before reaching his thumb up and running it across Tyler’s bottom lip. Tyler felt his pulse racing.

“And when I realized that you want me too, when you were _touching_ me, I knew I was fucked. Tyler, no matter what either of one of us feels, this can’t happen.” And then Mr. Dun gently placed his hand on the side of Tyler’s neck, his thumb massaging circles into Tyler’s skin. Tyler’s breathing faltered for a moment and he closed his eyes.

“Mr. Dun…”

“It just can’t, Tyler. I’m sorry. I could lose my job, and you could be expelled. This is so, so wrong, Tyler. We can’t feel this way about each other.”

Tyler nodded, the feeling of Mr. Dun’s skin against his own making him shiver. “I know,” Tyler said quietly, his voice cracking.

Mr. Dun stood up and walked back to his desk. “Goodbye, Tyler. You have a wonderful future ahead of you, don’t forget that.”

Tyler left the classroom without another word.

 

Tyler spent the rest of the week practically wallowing in his own misery. He acted like he was fine when he was with his friends, but when he was alone, Mr. Dun was all he could think about.

It was hard for Tyler to have to see him every day, knowing that no matter how badly they wanted each other, it couldn’t happen. Every time they accidentally made eye contact, Tyler felt like crying.

On Friday night, Tyler’s friends went out together, but Tyler wanted to spend time alone and have his own pity party.

It was already dark out when Tyler decided to take a walk. He didn’t even care that he had no idea where he was going.

Over an hour later, he ended up on the other side of Columbus. He cursed himself for getting so far away from home. And then, just Tyler’s luck, it started raining.

And that’s how Tyler found himself miles away from home, getting drenched with rain in the middle of the night.

He knew he should just call his mom and have her come pick him up, but she’d be pissed at him, and he wasn’t ready to deal with that yet. So he decided to turn around and start walking in the general direction of home, even though he really had no idea where that was.

All Tyler could think about was how badly he’d fucked up, both with Mr. Dun and right now. He cursed himself for being childish enough to think that he could seriously start a relationship with his teacher.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn’t even paying enough attention while crossing the road to realize that a car was coming straight towards him. The car came to a screeching halt, just feet away from Tyler. Tyler was frozen in shock.

The driver of the car rolled their window down, and Tyler heard a familiar voice.

“Tyler?”

It was Mr. Dun.

Tyler squinted towards the headlights.

“Mr. Dun?”

“Jesus, Tyler, get in the car.”

And so he did.

“You trying to get yourself killed?” Mr. Dun demanded as soon as Tyler buckled his seatbelt.

“Not really, no.”

“So what the hell are you doing out here in the pouring rain?”

“Long story.”

Mr. Dun sighed, and for the first time since getting in the car, Tyler looked over at him. He was wearing a grey V-neck t-shirt and jeans, and he looked so good that Tyler wanted to cry.

“I’m going to pull over, and we’re gonna talk about this.”

Mr. Dun pulled into the parking lot of some random convenience store and put the car in park before turning towards Tyler.

“Tyler.”

Tyler made a small sound in response, eyes staring down at his lap.

“Tyler, look at me.”

When they made eye contact, Mr. Dun’s eyes looked sad. His eyebrows were creased together with worry.

“What were you doing?”

“Taking a walk.”

“In the rain?”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know it was going to rain,” he said bitterly.

“So you’re mad at me. That’s fine. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Actually, you’re not allowed to care whether or not I’m alright. You made sure of that when you decided to make us strangers.”

Mr. Dun sighed. “I had to. We can’t have feelings for each other, it’s wrong, okay?”

Tyler scoffed. “Are we seriously having this conversation again? I heard you the first time. So either bring me home, or don’t, I don’t care, I just don’t want to have to listen to this again.”

And then Mr. Dun pulled his car out of the parking lot and started driving down the street.

“Where are we going?”

“My apartment. You need a towel and some tea, and we don’t have to talk, just believe me when I say that I do care about you. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Tyler almost objected, but part of him liked the idea of going to Mr. Dun’s apartment. He knew that staying mad at him was petty and childish, and he felt bad for lashing out.

They only drove for about 5 minutes before they were at Mr. Dun’s building. They walked in together, Tyler shivering and dripping wet, and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Mr. Dun unlocked his apartment and opened the door for Tyler.

The apartment was small and cozy. It was cluttered, but not messy. It smelled good, like a vanilla candle, and the whole place had a warmth about it that Tyler liked.

“Sit on the couch, I’ll be right back,” Mr. Dun said before running down the hall. He returned with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Tyler’s arms.

“Thanks, Mr. Dun,” Tyler sniffed.

“Please, Tyler, when we’re not in school, call me Josh.”

Tyler smiled and nodded.

_Josh._

Josh went into the kitchen to make Tyler some tea. He came back a few minutes later and set the mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, before sitting down next to Tyler. He turned and looked at him.

“How do you feel?”

“Cold,” Tyler laughed.

Tyler was glad he said that, because Josh pulled him into his arms and ran his hands up and down his back soothingly. Tyler rested his head against Josh’s shoulder and was so overwhelmed with desire that he wondered if he was going to faint.

They stayed like this for a few moments, Tyler loving the feeling of Josh’s arms around him, before Josh sighed deeply.

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said.

Tyler pulled back abruptly and looked him in the eyes. “Do what?”

Josh was silent for a moment.

“Pretend that I don’t want you.”

Tyler felt his heart thud.

“So stop pretending.”

After Tyler spoke those words, Josh shrugged the towel off of his shoulders, and flung it to the other side of the couch. He grabbed Tyler’s head in his hands, and they locked eyes for a moment, the intensity of Josh’s gaze causing Tyler to tremble.

Slowly, cautiously, Josh leaned in towards Tyler. As he got closer, Tyler shut his eyes, feeling more nervous than he ever had in his life.

Finally, _finally,_ Josh’s lips were against his, and everything felt perfect.

They kissed slowly and sweetly for a moment, before Josh pulled away, looking deeply into Tyler’s eyes. He ran his thumb across Tyler’s cheek before Tyler closed the distance between them and reconnected their lips.

The kiss was passionate, and slow, before the two of them sped up, their mouths working together in a way that Tyler had never experienced before. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

Their kisses grew more desperate, the two of them breathing heavily against each other, before Josh pushed Tyler onto his back and hovered over him. He pulled away to look into Tyler’s eyes, and Tyler had never seen Josh’s pupils so huge before. And then Josh leaned down and pressed his lips against Tyler’s neck, and Tyler practically whimpered at the sensation.

“Josh,” Tyler tried to say, but it came out more as a moan. In response, Josh gently bit the skin on Tyler’s neck, causing him to gasp.

“J – Josh, my… my tea is getting cold,” Tyler breathed. Josh laughed against his neck before pulling away and looking at Tyler.

“Seriously?”

Tyler laughed and pecked a kiss to Josh’s nose before the two of them sat up and Tyler grabbed his mug from the coffee table.

Tyler hadn’t really wanted to stop, but he knew he should. He knew that the more intense things got, the more he’d want. Tyler wanted to feel every part of Josh pressed up against him, wanted to know what it would be like to feel Josh inside him, but he knew it was too soon. Right now, he just wanted to curl up in Josh’s arms and drink tea, knowing that someday soon he’d feel ready to go further.

After Tyler finished his tea, Josh pulled him off the couch by the hand, and walked to his bedroom.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” Josh said, before pulling Tyler’s shirt off. Once it was off, Josh traced his fingertips along the soft skin of Tyler’s chest.

“So gorgeous,” Josh said, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler’s collarbone. Tyler sighed happily.

Josh walked over to his dresser and pulled the first drawer open. “I can give you a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, but they’re gonna be big on you,” he laughed, tossing clothes at Tyler.

Tyler went to the bathroom to get changed, and Josh was right. The clothes were way too big, but they were better than his rain-soaked clothes.

When Tyler walked back into Josh’s room, Josh had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Josh looked up as Tyler walked in and laughed softly.

“You look adorable.” He stood up and walked towards Tyler, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his forehead.

Tyler pouted and pulled at Josh’s shirt.

“What?”

“Nothing against your shirt, but I think you’d look better without it,” Tyler said sheepishly. Josh chuckled at this but complied, taking a step back and pulling his shirt off.

Tyler was right. Josh did look better without the shirt. Tyler unashamedly stared at Josh’s chest, pale and dusted with freckles. He repeated Josh’s action from earlier and ran his fingers along Josh’s skin.

He also traced his fingers along Josh’s tattoo, happy that he could see all of it now.

Tyler could hardly pull his hands away, until he heard Josh yawn.

“Tired?” he smiled. Josh just nodded and dragged Tyler towards the bed.

Josh laid down and pulled Tyler into his chest, one of his hands immediately going to play with Tyler’s hair. Tyler hummed in response.

“Should we talk about what this means?” Tyler wondered aloud.

“What what means?”

Tyler laughed gently. “The fact that you’re my teacher, but we just made out and now we’re sleeping in the same bed together.”

Josh sighed. “It means that we’ll have to be careful.”

Tyler rested his chin on Josh’s chest to look up into his eyes.

“So this isn’t a one-time thing?” Tyler voiced his fears.

Josh leaned forward to kiss Tyler’s forehead. “This is going to be hard, Tyler. We’re going to have to keep us a secret from… well, everyone. But I don’t care about any of that. I just care about being with you.”

Tyler smiled and felt so happy that he could cry. He leaned forward and kissed Josh enthusiastically, burying his fingers into Josh’s brown curls. They kissed again, and again, and a few more times until Tyler managed to pull himself away and snuggle back into Josh’s chest.

He knew that Josh was right, that keeping this relationship a secret from everyone in his life would be difficult. But Tyler wanted to be with Josh, and Josh wanted to be with Tyler, and all felt right in the world.

“Goodnight, Josh.”

“Night, Ty.”


	7. brief intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Debby finally admit that they want to be more than just friends.
> 
> Pete Wentz sees Mikey Way in detention and dang, he's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this chapter is exactly 0% Joshler so technically you could skip it, but these relationships are cute too bro. i wanted to fit all the non-joshler stuff that i have written in this chapter so that the upcoming chapters can focus on Tyler and Josh.

Interlude: Jenna Black and Debby Ryan

 

Jenna could still remember the first day she ever saw Debby Ryan. Debby was a new student to Crestwood freshman year. She was in band, and immediately made friends with a bunch of the band students, including Tyler. No one knew exactly when it happened or how long it took, but eventually their friend group grew to a group of people that stayed friends for the next few years of high school.

Debby started sitting at the same lunch table as Jenna a few weeks after school began. Jenna didn’t like her at first. The truth was, she was just jealous of how gorgeous Debby was. Whenever a new girl came to Crestwood, every guy would be all over her, especially if she was gorgeous like Debby was. Jenna can recall almost every single guy in her friend group as well as countless others having a thing for Debby, flirting with her during school and asking her on dates.

Debby talked to a lot of different guys, but the only one she really liked was Bob Bryar, who was a year older than her. At least, Jenna would assume that he was the only one she liked, because they dated for over a year and a half. Debby and Bob dated around the same time that Jenna and Tyler did, but Tyler and Bob didn’t know each other, so none of them really talked. Debby ended up spending a lot more time with Bob and his friends, Gerard, Frank, and some other kids.

At the end of sophomore year, Jenna and Tyler broke up just a few weeks before Debby and Bob did. Jenna and Tyler still remained good friends, but apparently Debby’s breakup with Bob had been messy. Debby returned to Jenna’s lunch table, mostly because Ashley and Hayley felt bad that she kind of had no friends after Bob dumped her.

Jenna and Debby were casual friends, and they talked sometimes, but they weren’t close until the end of junior year when they had to complete their final biology project together. It was pretty cliché that that’s how they became friends, but sometimes you don’t know how much you like another person until you’re forced to talk to them.

The first afternoon that Debby came over to Jenna’s house to work on their project, they immediately hit it off. They had similar interests, like fashion and makeup, and they had the same taste in music and the same sense of humor. They both talked about how strange it was that they’d never been good friends before, but Jenna was so grateful that they got partnered up together for that project.

Jenna and Debby spent every second of the summer after junior year together. Jenna was glad she finally had someone to call her best friend.

The first time that Jenna ever thought of Debby in a romantic way was when she had a sex dream about her. They were having a sleepover that night, and when Jenna woke up, right next to the girl she’d just dreamed about, she felt something shift. She knew it was just a dream, but somehow she saw Debby differently then.

A lot of things changed for Jenna. They’d always changed clothes in front of each other, since they were best friends, but now Jenna found herself blushing when she changed in front of Debby and she had to stop herself from staring when Debby changed in front of her. Every touch felt different, Debby’s skin more electric against hers than it ever had been. She found herself getting jealous when Debby talked about guys. When they slept in the same bed at night, Jenna had the overwhelming urge to run her fingers through Debby’s hair or kiss her cheeks.

Jenna was able to pass off her touchiness with Debby as nothing more than being close friends, since they were girls and that kind of stuff was normal. As far as Jenna knew, Debby had never seen through it. She probably just assumed that Jenna’s increase in physical contact was purely platonic.

By the start of senior year, Jenna was practically in love with Debby, but no one could tell. It was getting harder to pretend that she didn’t have feelings for Debby, but she had no idea how to tell her.

It’s not that she hadn’t thought about telling Debby the truth. She’d considered it multiple times, thought about how it would affect their friendship if Debby didn’t feel the same way. She didn’t want to lose her best friend, so she kept quiet.

About a week ago, though, Bob texted Debby. He told her how he wanted a second chance and he should never have broken up with her. Debby told him she needed to think about it for a while.

It was a Friday night, and Debby and Jenna went out with the rest of their friends (except for Tyler, who’d been acting weird all week.) Debby and Jenna decided to have a sleepover.

When they got to Debby’s house, she received another text from Bob. He was basically begging her to take him back, and it made Jenna feel like she was going to be sick.

She hated Bob. She knew that Debby really liked him while they were together, but then he dumped her for some other girl who ended up dumping him for some other guy. Karma. But what she hated most was that Debby’s immediate response hadn’t been ‘hell no.’ How could she even consider getting back together with him? Jenna and Debby were sitting together on Debby’s bed when Jenna brought it up.

“You still haven’t texted Bob yet?”

Debby sighed. “No. I don’t know what to say.”

“Well do you want to get back together with him?”

“…Should I?”

“Why does it matter what I think?”

Debby suddenly shifted closer to Jenna, eyes staring deeply into her own.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t.”

Jenna swallowed. “He’s a douche.”

Debby scoffed. “You don’t even know him.”

“I know that the last time you two dated he dumped you, and anyone who would dump you is a freaking idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

Debby smiled. “Thanks, Jen.”

“I’m serious, Debs. You’re gorgeous, and you could have any guy you wanted. Don’t settle for Bob freaking Bryar.”

Debby tucked her hair behind her ear. “So this is just about Bob? You have no objection to me being in a different relationship, you just… don’t like Bob?”

Jenna sighed. “If you met a guy you really liked, I’d be happy for you.”

Debby looked impatient. “So you just want me to be happy?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend.”

Debby paused before speaking quietly. “But what would make you happy?”

“I just want you to be happy. That would make me happy.”

“Jenna. That’s not what I mean. I mean… what do you really want?”

Jenna shot Debby a look of confusion. “I feel like you’re looking for me to say something specific, but I have no idea what it is. What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me the truth!” Debby nearly shouted. Jenna was taken aback.

“It seems like you think you already know the truth! So what are you expecting me to say? What is the truth?”

“GOD, Jenna, you’re being so stubborn!”

“And you’re being confusing! You won’t just tell me what you want me to say!”

“I want you to tell me why you really don’t want me to get back together with Bob. I want to know why you get upset when I talk about him, or any other guy I find hot. I want to know why you never want me to tell you about dates that I go on.”

Jenna swallowed as she felt her heart thud in her chest.

_Debby knew._

“You clearly know. So why do I need to say it?”

“I just want to hear you say it out loud. Just so I can be certain it’s true.”

“And what will that do? How will that change anything?”

Debby was silent for a moment. “Because if you say it, if it’s really true, I can finally do what I’ve been wanting to do for months.”

Jenna and Debby had slowly been getting closer to each other, and now their faces were so close that the tips of their noses almost touched.

“Do it.”

“Say it.”

Jenna knew that Debby was even more stubborn than she was, so she decided to be the first to break. After months of secretly pining, she was finally going to say it.

“I want you.”

Debby didn’t hesitate for even a second before grabbing the side of Jenna’s face and kissing her, hard and passionate. Jenna nearly melted in Debby’s arms.

After all of the months of fantasizing about what this moment might be like, it was better than she ever could have hoped. Debby’s lips were unbelievably soft, and her mouth and her tongue were like velvet. All Jenna could think about was touching every part of Debby.

Jenna sat back against the wall and pulled Debby onto her lap, running her hands under Debby’s shirt and helping her pull it off.

“Cute bra,” Jenna said, gently tugging at the bow in the middle.

Debby started giggling, but gasped when Jenna’s lips were on her neck.

Debby smelled so sweet, and her skin was so soft, Jenna could hardly believe that this was actually happening. She got to travel her hands over all of Debby’s body, got to place her lips wherever she pleased. She had no idea anything could be this awesome.

Debby and Jenna spent the rest of the night exploring each other’s bodies, delighting in finally getting to touch each other the way they’d both secretly wanted.

Jenna loved having Debby under her, squirming and desperate, moaning Jenna’s name as she touched her. Finally, after they’d both tired themselves out, Jenna wrapped her arms around Debby, nuzzling into her neck.

She pressed a few kisses there before mumbling, “You’re so perfect.”

She heard Debby giggle, and she could imagine that Debby was blushing. “Says you.”

Jenna was quickly drifting off, not even thinking twice about her next words before speaking them.

“I’m in love with you, Debby.”

She heard Debby inhale sharply and she worried she’d said it too soon. But then Debby relaxed under her arms, and pressed kisses to Jenna’s hands.

“I’m in love with you too.”

 

**

 

Interlude part two: Pete Wentz and Mikey Way

 

Pete Wentz was a trouble causer. This was a well-known fact. He was loud and outspoken and awful at following directions or rules. So, of course, it was no surprise that he ended up getting a detention during the second week of school. Pete was used to getting detentions, but he didn’t think he actually deserved one this time.

It happened during 7th period English on the second Monday of the school year. Pete didn’t have Mr. Dun as a teacher, since Mr. Dun taught Honors English 12 and Pete was in AP Literature. Instead of a hot, laid-back guy like Mr. Dun, Pete’s literature teacher was a stuffy old lady named Ms. Blackridge, who honestly looked 100 years old.

There was a girl in his class named Sabrina. Their parents were friends, and so Pete and Sabrina spent a lot of time together as kids. They mostly just saw each other at family cookouts and church parties now, but Pete knew a lot about her from all the time they spent together, including the fact that she had an extreme anxiety disorder. It had caused her a lot of problems throughout her education, because she was too shy to ever speak up or ask questions in class. Most teachers were sympathetic and understanding with her, but Ms. Blackridge was an exception.

Ms. Blackridge was choosing people and making them read their essays for the class. Most people didn’t really want to read their writing out loud, but everyone who was called on did it begrudgingly anyways; until Ms. Blackridge called on Sabrina.

Pete was shocked that she was trying to get Sabrina to read out loud in front of the entire class, because Pete knew that all of Sabrina’s teachers were informed of her condition and were advised not to push her into doing things she didn’t feel comfortable with.

Sabrina made small, quiet objections, and the rest of the class sat in awkward silence as Ms. Blackridge tried to force Sabrina to stand up and read her essay. Pete could see that her hands were shaking and her breathing was growing heavier, and he knew that if he didn’t do something, she was going to have a panic attack.

“Ms. Blackridge, she said she doesn’t want to.”

“Mr. Wentz, this is not your place to speak.”

Pete was growing angrier. “You can’t force her to do something she doesn’t feel comfortable with.”

The silence in the classroom grew even more uncomfortable.

“I’m just trying to teach her a lesson. In the real world, you must speak if you are asked to speak. She won’t be babied and coddled for the rest of her life like the rest of her teachers do. She needs to grow up and learn some respect.”

At these words, Sabrina’s deep breaths became shaky and violent, and Pete saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Don’t talk about her like she’s not right here, like she’s not even a person!”

Pete jumped up from his desk and crossed the room to Sabrina, where he kneeled next to her desk and grabbed her hands.

“Sabrina, hey, look at me, just listen to my voice. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you-”

“You don’t get to decide what she can and can’t do, Mr. Wentz. Get back to your seat at once!”

Pete scoffed and turned to her. “Neither do you, you old witch.” As gasps and giggles echoed throughout the classroom, Pete turned his attention back to Sabrina, speaking to her softly and trying to bring her back from her panic attack.

And that’s how Pete ended up getting dragged to the principal’s office, with Ms. Blackridge gripping his ear, and receiving a week’s worth of detentions.

Sure, maybe Pete shouldn’t have messed with the one teacher that even the _principal_ was afraid of, but he would do it again in a heartbeat. He couldn’t stand seeing Sabrina like that, and couldn’t stand how arrogant Ms. Blackridge was acting.

Pete wasn’t used to having detention without Brendon, but the second week of school was early even for him. Pete walked into the library after school, hoping he’d see somebody he at least knew well enough to sit with. He spotted Mikey Way sitting at a table in the corner of the library, listening to music and tapping his foot.

Pete had never actually spoken to Mikey alone, but he’d seen him a few times while hanging out with Gerard. Mikey was only a sophomore, but already looked like he could be 18 years old. Pete figured that if Mikey was anything like Gerard, he’d be friendly enough to sit with.

“Hey,” Pete said, sitting down across the table from Mikey. His eyes were closed, and he was gently bobbing his head, and Pete realized that Mikey couldn’t hear him.

Pete cleared his throat and tried again, louder this time.

“Hey!”

Mikey didn’t hear him, but the librarian did. She shot him a dirty look and shushed him, loud enough to get Mikey’s attention.

Mikey pulled out one of his earbuds and looked at the librarian, confused, before he followed her gaze and noticed Pete sitting across from him.

“Oh! Hey!” he said quietly. Pete nearly laughed at this.

“Hey, Mikey.”

“Thought I might see you here. You’re pretty notorious for getting detentions, you know.” Mikey removed his other earbud and wrapped them around his phone.

Pete grinned. “I am, aren’t I?” Pete paused for a moment. “But you aren’t, little Way. Aren’t you supposed to be the good brother?”

Mikey smiled with one side of his mouth. “I _am_ the good brother. In fact, I’m such a good brother, that my brotherly pride landed me in my first detention.”

Pete whistled. “A man never forgets his first detention.”

“So how’d you get yours?”

“Freshman year. Brendon and I had a paintball fight in the math hallway.”

Mikey looked amazed. “That’s so stupid man. But like, awesome stupid.”

“Awesome stupid. I like that.”

It didn’t take Pete long to notice how attractive the younger Way was. He had dyed blonde hair, a strong chin and jawline, and huge, syrup-colored eyes rimmed with thick, dark eyelashes.

“So what landed you in your first detention?”

“You know Chance O’Brian?”

Pete scoffed. “Of course.”

Chance O’Brian was the captain of the Crestwood high school football team, and as all clichés go, he was a huge douchebag. Pete had been tortured plenty of times by him and his band of goons for wearing eyeliner.

“He spray-painted ‘fag’ on the side of Gerard’s car.”

Pete’s jaw nearly dropped. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, so I slashed his tires.”

“Damn. That’s good.”

Mikey laughed half-heartedly. “I wish I could’ve punched the dick. I’m not really a violent person, though.”

“I’ll punch him,” Pete offered. Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Pete Wentz, you don’t punch people.”

“Well he deserves it!”

“I’ll say.”

“Wait… you got in trouble but Chance didn’t?”

Mikey laughed humorlessly. “His dad is the superintendent, what do you think? And of course, the coward denied it.”

“How’d you know he did it?”

“The dumbass was bragging about it to anyone who would listen.”

Pete thought for a moment and realized something. “Why would Chance think he’s gay? I mean, is he…?”

Mikey shook his head. “Honestly, I don’t know.” And then he laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking about how funny it would be if Gerard was gay.”

“Why would that be funny?”

Mikey stopped laughing hysterically in order to speak. “Because then my parents would have two gay sons. And trust me, one is more than enough for them.”

“Wait, you’re…?”

“Yeah, I’m gay. I figured you wouldn’t mind me telling you since you seem like a pretty chill guy.”

Pete laughed. “No, I don’t mind. I’m gay.”

Mikey offered a slight smile and blushed. “I always kinda hoped so.”

“Wait… what?” Pete was dumbfounded.

“When we were all younger, when you used to have sleepovers with Gerard all the time, I had the biggest crush on you.” Mikey laughed for a few seconds, and then suddenly his face dropped. “Shit. I have no idea why I just told you that.”

Pete felt warmth spread across his face and down his chest. “Wow. I had no idea.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, it was stupid-”

“Hey,” Pete said, reaching across the table and putting his hand on Mikey’s. The two of them made eye contact and there were no words needed to communicate what they were both thinking.

“Do you wanna… come to my house after detention?” Pete asked sheepishly.

Mikey nodded enthusiastically.

And that’s how Pete ended up pinned against his bedroom wall by Mikey Way, the little brother of one of his closest friends.

Pete hoped Gerard wouldn’t be _too_ pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your sweet comments, they seriously mean the world to me. I LOVE YOU ALL AND WE SHOULD BE BEST FRIENDS
> 
> p.s. i totally picked Bob Bryar to be Debby's ex bc he's a drummer lOL


	8. dreams really do come true!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler both know what they want, Tyler is just a lil shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY what's up!! enjoy some soft-core porn xoxoxoxo

Tyler woke up on Saturday morning with the sun already bright in the sky and a strong pair of arms around his waist. He remembered with a smile the events of last night, and he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn’t just a really good dream.

He loved the feeling of waking up with Josh, bodies tangled together, loved the sound of Josh’s heavy breathing and the way his sheets smelled like him. Tyler would be content to stay like this forever.

After a few minutes, Tyler felt Josh shifting behind him and heard him grumbling sleepily. Tyler turned around in his arms and pressed his nose to Josh’s.

“Hey,” Tyler grinned. Josh blinked a few times and then returned Tyler’s smile.

“Morning,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler’s lips. He went to move out of Tyler’s grasp, but Tyler whined and pouted.

“What?” Josh laughed.

“Cuddle with me.”

“Tyler, it’s 11 am. I think we should get up now.”

Tyler pouted again and ran his hand gently up and down Josh’s arm. Josh huffed and rolled his eyes, but apparently he couldn’t resist Tyler, because he gripped Tyler in his arms again and pulled him close. Tyler snuggled contentedly into Josh’s chest as Josh ran his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

They stayed like this for a while; Tyler listening to Josh’s heartbeat as fingers lazily twirled his hair. Eventually, Josh broke the silence.

“Wait… where did you tell your parents you slept last night?”

“My friend Mark’s house. They trust me, don’t worry about it.”

“Mark Eshleman?”

“Yeah, you have him?”

“3rd period. I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

Tyler smiled. “He’s my best friend in the world. We’ve been friends forever. How’s he doing in class?”

Josh huffed out a laugh. “This feels like a parent-teacher conference.”

Tyler returned his laugh. “Fine, _don’t_ tell me how he’s doing in class.”

“You talk to Brendon Urie a lot, so I assume he’s a friend of yours?”

“My second best friend in the world. Don’t tell him I said that, both him and Mark think they hold the title of ‘Tyler Joseph’s best friend.’”

“Man, holding that title would be a real honor.”

“Well, your title is even better. You’re Tyler Joseph’s...” Tyler paused to put his chin on Josh’s chest and look up at him, “special friend.”

Josh smirked. “Special friend, huh? And what kinds of things do special friends do?”

Tyler realized that Josh would always be able to fluster him with just a few words.

“I’ll show you,” Tyler said, leaning up to kiss Josh, his hands immediately going to Josh’s soft brown hair.

Their kisses grew more and more heated until they were pressed flush up against each other, legs intertwining and hands desperately grasping at each other’s necks and arms.

Josh flipped Tyler over onto his back and peppered Tyler’s face in kisses, causing him to giggle. Josh pulled away to grin at Tyler, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before beginning to kiss down Tyler’s neck.

Josh pressed kisses all along Tyler’s throat, and the feeling made Tyler tingle all over, his whole body heating up.

Josh gently nipped and kissed at the sensitive skin of Tyler’s collarbone, and Tyler grasped Josh’s hair in response.

Josh kept biting and sucking on a spot just above Tyler’s collarbone, an action Tyler knew would leave a bruise. He didn’t care. All he could think about was Josh against him, Josh kissing him, Josh’s tongue on his skin, _Josh._ Tyler was nearly overwhelmed.

Josh kissed back up Tyler’s neck and then reconnected their lips passionately, Josh’s tongue connecting with Tyler’s and making him feel like the room was spinning.

Josh pushed his hips down against Tyler’s, pressing their erections together, causing Tyler to whimper. Josh repeated the action, faster and harder this time, and Tyler couldn’t help but moan.

This felt good, felt _so_ good, but Tyler was still so nervous. All of the sexual experiences he’d had were with girls, and no one had ever come close to making him feel the way Josh did. He had no idea if he’d know how to please Josh, and once Tyler began overthinking things, there was no going back.

“Josh,” Tyler panted, parting their lips.

Josh kissed Tyler’s cheek, and then his jaw, before grinding into him again.

“Josh – _ah ­–_ Josh, I don’t think we should…”

Josh stopped, pulling his lips away from Tyler’s neck and looking at him.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I just… I’m sorry, I don’t think we should… right now…” Tyler was babbling nonsensically.

“Shh, hey, don’t apologize.” Josh’s hand went to stroke Tyler’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not 100% comfortable with, okay?”

The amount of sincerity in Josh’s voice and the softness in his eyes almost made Tyler tear up. He nodded and Josh kissed him softly before sitting up and pulling Tyler against his chest, one of his hands stroking Tyler’s back.

“Tyler, are you okay? Because I don’t want to ever do anything that you’re not comfortable with, and -”

Tyler giggled at this. “Josh, I’m fine. Seriously, I want this. I want all of it. I want all of you. I’m just… nervous,” Tyler blushed.

Josh started massaging Tyler’s back gently. “It’s okay, Tyler, you’re okay. You don’t need to feel nervous with me. Seriously, nothing you could do would make me want you less.”

Tyler’s heart thudded rapidly in his chest. “I just want to be able to make you happy.”

“God, Tyler, just _looking_ at you makes me happy.”

Tyler bit his lip and spoke quietly. “No, I mean happy like… you know…”

Josh looked down at him in confusion for a moment before he raised his eyebrows as he realized what Tyler meant. “You mean you want to make me come?”

Tyler blushed furiously and nodded. Josh laughed softly.

“Tyler, you would have to try to _not_ make me come. I could come in my pants just thinking about you.” Josh’s words sent a wave of arousal through Tyler’s body. “God, the thought of you touching me…” Josh squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

Tyler was officially so turned on he felt like he might explode. His eyes scanned down Josh’s body and he realized that Josh looked painfully hard in his sweatpants. Without a second thought, Tyler reached his arm out and began palming at Josh’s erection. Josh let out a soft sound at this, urging Tyler to continue.

“ _Oh,_ yeah, like that,” he breathed out. Tyler looked up to his face to see that his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting down on his lip.

“Yeah?” Tyler pushed down harder. Josh hummed in response, furrowing his eyebrows together as his breathing grew heavier. Tyler pushed Josh’s sweatpants down his thighs, happy to find that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tyler quickly licked his hand and began slowly stroking Josh’s cock. The sound Josh let out at this was louder than any of his sounds before, causing Tyler’s own cock to twitch in his boxers.

“How… could you think… you wouldn’t make me… c-come?” Josh struggled to get the words out through his breathing.

“Gonna come so soon, fuck,” Josh whined. Tyler sped up his hand.

“Want you to come,” Tyler whispered.

“Gonna come so quick, it’s kinda – _oh –_ embarrassing,” Josh choked out.

Tyler leaned his head up to nibble at Josh’s earlobe and moan in his ear, and Josh wasn’t lying. It only took a few more strokes before Josh was coming all over Tyler’s hand and his own chest and stomach.

Tyler and Josh breathed against each other for a moment before Josh seemed to come back to reality. He pulled his sweatpants back up and reached across his bedside table to grab a couple tissues, discarding them once he’d wiped Tyler’s hand and his own stomach. Tyler laid on his side, elbow propped up and his cheek in his palm, and watched everything Josh did in a trance-like state. Josh looked sexy no matter what he was doing.

Josh looked over at Tyler and smiled. He gently kissed his lips a few times, before pushing him back onto his back and pressing kisses to his neck. The feeling of Josh’s lips against his skin immediately brought Tyler’s attention back to his neglected erection. Josh seemed to be one step ahead of Tyler, sliding his hand under the waistband of Tyler’s boxers and grasping him while still kissing every inch of his neck.

Josh wasted no time and began stroking Tyler at a steady pace, brushing his thumb over the tip occasionally. Tyler whimpered and whined quietly, too embarrassed to let out too much sound.

“Good?” Josh breathed out, beginning to move his hand harder and faster.

Tyler tried to say “Yes,” but it came out as more of a breathy moan. Tyler saw Josh smile at this as he leaned down to press kisses to Tyler’s jaw.

Tyler masturbated all the time, and this wasn’t his first handjob or anything, but Tyler had honestly never felt anything more amazing than this. The fact that this was _Josh_ , that the guy he’d been fantasizing about for weeks seriously had his hand wrapped around Tyler’s cock, all of it was overwhelmingly amazing. Tyler couldn’t even imagine how it would feel if it were Josh’s _mouth_ , or if Josh was inside of him…

Just the thought of having sex with Josh was enough to bring Tyler over the edge, finishing even faster than Josh had and covering them both in his come. Once again, Josh cleaned them up, before he leaned over and pulled Tyler into his arms.

They panted heavily against each other for a moment before their breathing steadied out and they laid together in a comfortable silence.

Josh leaned over to grab his phone and groaned when he looked at the screen.

“What?” Tyler asked, face pressed into the curve between Josh’s neck and shoulder.

“It’s already almost noon.”

“So… too late for breakfast?”

Josh kissed the top of Tyler’s head. “Never. I make _great_ pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly writing smut is so difficult like ???? how do ppl do it


	9. distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is very naughty and Josh is (still) very thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya get to hear Josh's side of things for a quick sec

Josh thought all day Sunday about what it was going to be like to see Tyler in class on Monday. Seeing Tyler every day was already difficult for him in the past; Josh had to put a ridiculous amount of effort into not staring at Tyler the whole time, but his biggest fear now that he knew what it was like to _touch_ Tyler was that he would get a boner in front of his entire class. So he was going to have to avoid looking at Tyler in order to avoid thinking about him. But just the fact that Tyler would be in the same room as him made it impossible to not think about him. And if Josh let his mind wander, well… his entire class would know that he was having R-rated thoughts.

            Josh had never met anyone quite like Tyler before, and he couldn’t be happier that he decided to bring Tyler back to his apartment on Friday. Being with Tyler was better than he could ever have imagined. But he knew they were taking a huge risk. Honestly, their whole relationship was a terrible idea, and they both knew it; they just couldn’t stay away from each other. Tyler wasn’t a minor, which was definitely a good thing, but that didn’t change the fact that having a relationship with a student was illegal. In the state of Ohio, consensual student-teacher relationships, even if the student was 18 or older, were considered sexual battery, a third-degree felony. So not only would Josh immediately lose his job, he’d be convicted of a felony and possibly serve jail time, rendering him unable to find another job in the education system ever again. So, yeah, Josh was scared shitless.

            He had no idea when he’d become so overcome by his own desires that he was willing to do something so obviously stupid. Josh had always considered himself a pretty smart and professional guy, but Tyler changed that. Josh tried to resist Tyler, he knew it was the right thing to do, but it was practically impossible. Tyler was gorgeous; big brown doe-eyes, long eyelashes, a petite, sloped nose, gorgeous full lips. And Josh connected with him; they just got along. They had similar interests, ideas, and beliefs, and conversation between them was so natural, something Josh always looked for when meeting new guys. He’d had a few boyfriends since he came out as gay when he was 15, but no one had immediately captured Josh’s interest like Tyler. No one ever made Josh’s heart pound like Tyler did.

            Just one year. When Tyler graduated high school, they could wait a few months before telling people about their relationship, saying that it started after graduation. Both Tyler and Josh’s friends and family would probably frown upon it, but at least it wouldn’t land him in jail.

            The thought that he was doing something blatantly illegal and could end up in _jail_ made Josh feel like an awful person. Like a truly bad, terrible human being. His mother would be so disappointed, and he hated that thought. Josh hated the thought of being punished for being unable to stay away from the first person that he’d ever truly connected with.

            Being with Tyler didn’t _feel_ wrong, it just was wrong. Tyler was mature, and Josh never thought of him as a kid. Josh respected Tyler, and when they were alone, he never thought about the fact that he was technically Tyler’s superior, that he had authority over him. Josh would never dream of using his authority as Tyler’s teacher in their personal relationship, and that’s why it just didn’t feel wrong to either of them.

 

            The first two periods of the day went by quickly. When Mark Eshleman walked into third period, though, Josh couldn’t help but immediately think about how just a few nights ago Tyler had told his parents he was with Mark when he was actually with Josh. Josh felt bad that Tyler had to lie to his parents like that, but Tyler insisted that he didn’t care.

            And then it was fourth period: Tyler’s period.

            Josh would be lying if he said he didn’t always watch the students walking into the classroom until he saw Tyler. Tyler, Brendon, and Sarah walked in together, all laughing hysterically at something. As always, they passed Josh’s desk to get to their seats in the far corner of the room.

            “Sup, Mr. Dun?” Brendon said as they passed. Josh smiled up at him.

            “Hello, Brendon. Sarah. Tyler.” He waved at the three of them individually as they passed. Sarah grinned and waved back, and when Tyler made eye contact with Josh, he smiled shyly and blushed before looking away. He looked so adorable it made Josh’s heart thud.

            Tyler always looked good, but today he looked especially gorgeous. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, ones Josh had never seen on him before, and Josh had a feeling Tyler wore them on purpose; they made his butt look especially perky. He even turned his head after walking past Josh just to smirk at him. This was going to be more difficult than Josh thought.

            Josh really tried his best to look anywhere except for Tyler, but it was hard when he could feel Tyler’s eyes on him. He cautiously glanced over at Tyler and when they met eyes, Tyler held eye contact and freaking bit his lip. He was trying to drive Josh crazy.

            Towards the end of class, Josh was standing up and writing on the whiteboard, and when he turned around to ask if there were any questions, _of course_ Tyler was still staring at him.

            As he answered a student’s question, he looked everywhere in the classroom except for in the direction of Tyler, but it was unbelievably difficult to keep his eyes away. It was like his gaze was literally drawn towards Tyler.

            So, inevitably, he ended up looking over at Tyler, to find that Tyler’s eyes weren’t on him anymore. His eyes were trained down on his paper, as if his notes were the most interesting thing he’d ever read, but what really caught Josh’s attention was the fact that Tyler had the end of his pen in his mouth, gently chewing and _sucking_ on it.

            Josh looked for a moment too long, or maybe several moments too long, and much to Josh’s dismay, his mind conjured up some highly explicit images of Tyler doing certain _other_ things with his mouth, and that was all it took. He was hard.

            “Uh… Mr. Dun?”

            Josh was brought back to reality, and he cautiously shuffled over to his desk and sat down before answering more questions.

            When the bell rang, Josh couldn’t have been more relieved. He felt like he might explode if he had to stare at Tyler anymore.

            He noticed that as all of the other students filed out of the classroom, Tyler lagged behind, lazily putting his notes away. Everyone else was gone by the time Tyler was finally zipping his backpack and standing up.

            “Goodbye, Tyl-” Josh began, but Tyler interrupted him.

            “Josh, can I-”

            “Keep it down, Jesus!” Josh nearly shouted. “We are not supposed to be on a first name basis, I’m your teacher.”

            Tyler huffed and rolled his eyes before walking right in front of Josh’s desk. “Fine, _Mr. Dun._ ”

            “Yes, what can I do for you, Tyler?” Josh said nonchalantly, typing something on his computer.

            “Can I please be your student intern again?”

            When Josh looked up, Tyler was looking at him expectantly. Josh crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

            “You seriously think it’s a good idea for us to spend an hour alone everyday?”

            “I didn’t say it was a good idea. But I promise I’ll behave! Pinky promise!” Tyler extended his pinky in Josh’s direction. When Josh didn’t take it, Tyler continued. “C’mon, what other student would you rather spend an hour with? Someone’s gotta help you. It’ll be fun!”

            Josh sighed. “Fine.” Tyler practically bounced up and down with excitement. “But if you try anything with me, I will not hesitate to kick you out of my classroom.”

            “Seriously, Josh, you think I’m gonna try to suck your dick in the middle of the school day?”

            _Shit. As if Josh wasn’t already hard._ “Well maybe you shouldn’t _talk_ about sucking my dick either! This relationship is strictly professional.”

            “Fine, fine,” Tyler said, putting his hands up in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

            The second bell rang, indicating that Tyler should really get going.

            “See you soon, Mr. Dun,” Tyler said, batting his eyelashes innocently.

            “Goodbye, Tyler,” Josh said with a final wave.

            When Tyler left, Josh sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting all of his energy into _not_ touching himself.

            His dick was really going to have to learn to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally love you all like you don't know how happy it makes me when y'all comment such sweet things. i'm so glad ppl actually like my writing omg


	10. two happy boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler are too cute and flirty for this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS i'm sorry it's been awhile since i posted! i've been watching The 100 and i'm obsessed with it so i haven't been writing as much, i'm sorry :( i promise i will keep writing this!! thank you for reading and leaving comments! <3

After lunch (which consisted mostly of avoiding everyone’s questions as to why Tyler was acting so happy all of the sudden), Tyler walked to Josh’s classroom, the familiar feeling of butterflies forming in his stomach.

            Josh was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Tyler was absolutely too happy when he saw that Josh had pulled up a chair for Tyler right next to his own. Without hesitation, Tyler plopped himself down in the seat next to Josh, startling him.

            “Forgotten our manners, have we?” Josh asked, setting his pen down and focusing his attention to Tyler.

            Tyler stood up and took a few steps back. “May I sit down, Mr. Dun?” Tyler asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

            Josh rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Yes, go ahead.”

            Tyler sat back down and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “So what are we grading today?”

            Josh picked up a stack of papers and tossed it onto the middle of the desk. “These papers, I guess. Considering that your writing is better than mine, I trust you to be able to underline the mistakes. Just give them back when you’re done so I can see if I agree with what you underlined.”

            “Yes sir,” Tyler said, grabbing an essay from the top of the stack and beginning to read.

            The essays were just book reports on _The Count of Monte Cristo_ , meaning they were all essentially the same thing, and Tyler almost died of boredom after reading about three and a half papers. Tyler and Josh sat in silence for awhile, but it wasn’t uncomfortable like it once had been.

            Tyler yawned loudly and slumped in his chair, completely abandoning the task at hand. Tyler sighed a few times, wondering if Josh would notice him, but he didn’t. Tyler just sat there for awhile, leaning back in his chair, and he hardly knew that he was drifting off to sleep before Josh’s voice was pulling him back to consciousness.

            “Seriously?”

            Tyler sat up abruptly, nearly knocking the papers onto the floor. “Oh. Sorry.”

            “You’re here to help me, not fall asleep on the job, you goof,” Josh said, smacking Tyler’s thigh with a stack of papers.

            “But this is _boring!_ ” Tyler whined.

            “Of course it’s boring! This isn’t exactly the most exciting job in the world!”

            “At least you get paid!”

            “You get extra credit!”

            Tyler rolled his eyes. “You get _money_ , that is so not the same thing.”

            “Fine, fair enough. So you’re doing this for extra credit, and also out of the kindness of your heart.”

            Tyler groaned, picking up his pen and another one of the papers. “Yeah, whatever. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Tyler loved the way that Josh blushed at his compliment.

            A few minutes later, Josh broke the silence again.

            “When can we see each other again? I mean… outside of school,” Josh practically whispered. Tyler gasped and pretended to look shocked.

            “Mr. Dun, are you trying to make a pass at me?”

            “Oh shut _up,”_ Josh laughed.

            “Basketball doesn’t start for awhile, so I don’t really do anything after school most days.”

            Josh looked surprised. “You play basketball?”

            “What, I don’t look like the basketball type?” Tyler joked.

            “Yeah, something about the fact that you’re like 5’6” doesn’t _scream_ basketball to me.”

            “Shut up, I’m 5’7”!” Tyler shoved Josh’s shoulder.

            “Whatever. You might have just given me a reason to attend a school sporting event.”

            “Just don’t get too jealous, Josh. The cheerleaders _love_ me.” Even though Tyler was just teasing, it also wasn’t a complete lie. The fact that Tyler was agreed upon as the most attractive basketball player by the entire cheerleading squad was a poorly kept secret, and the other guys kinda hated Tyler for it.

            Josh chuckled. “I’m sure they do. How cute do you look in basketball shorts?”

            “Trust me, they make my ass look _great,_ ” Tyler said jokingly.

            Tyler loved how flustered he’d made Josh. “If your ass looks as good as it does in those jeans, then you’re right.”

            Now Tyler was the flustered one.

            “Seriously, Tyler, you’re gonna drive me crazy.”

            Tyler had probably never blushed so much in his life. He always got like this when Josh flirted with him, and right now, Josh was being particularly flirtatious.

            Tyler wished he was better at flirting back, because honestly, his mind was full of some incredibly dirty thoughts right now; he was just too shy to voice any of them.

            And then the bell rang.

            Tyler quickly packed his things and stood next to Josh’s chair.

            “Text me?”

            Josh nodded. Tyler looked around the room, and out the door, until he was sure the coast was clear. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Josh’s cheek before walking out of the classroom and down the hall.

 

            Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn’t checking his phone every 5 minutes while he half-assed his homework. It was almost 6 pm when Josh finally texted him.

 **Josh:** what are you doing right this exact minute?

 **Tyler:** homework… why…

 **Josh:** haha that’s lame what a nerd

 **Tyler:** you’re ridiculous

 **Josh:** but I’m mostly hungry. and we’re getting takeout.

 **Tyler:** we? that’s quite the assumption there, bucko.

 **Josh:** you’re telling me i was wrong to assume that you might enjoy chinese food and making out??

 **Tyler:** well, when you put it that way, how can i say no?

 **Josh:** exactly. address?

 

            Tyler was staring at his phone screen like a lovesick doofus. He told Josh to pick him up at the end of his street, so there was no way of Tyler’s parents finding out. Luckily, Mark lived down the street, giving Tyler a perfect excuse to leave.

            Tyler jogged down the stairs and poked his head into the living room where his parents were watching baseball. “Mark invited me over for dinner, is that okay?”

            “Sure, sweetie, don’t stay out too late,” his mom responded.

            “Love you! Bye!”

Tyler walked quickly to the end of his street, nearly skipping with excitement.

A few minutes later, he saw Josh’s car turn around the corner, the small Honda Civic that almost plowed him over a few days ago.

Tyler watched as Josh’s face lit up when he saw him standing there. It made Tyler feel a kind of burning in his chest that he wasn’t really sure he’d ever get used to.

“Hey,” Josh said as Tyler buckled his seatbelt.

“Hey.” The two of them grinned at each other stupidly for a second before Josh began driving in the direction of Emperor’s Palace, the local Chinese food restaurant.

Josh pulled into the parking lot and told Tyler to wait in the car while he went and got their food.

Tyler sat there for a few minutes, casually scrolling through his Instragram feed, when he heard a tapping at the window that nearly scared the shit out of him.

To his surprise, it was Brendon. The car was off, so instead of rolling down the window, Tyler opened the car door and stepped out.

“Hey, Brendon,” Tyler said casually, cautioning a quick glance into the window of the restaurant to see that Josh was still waiting in line.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up?”

“Oh, ya know, just… chilling…” Tyler said, hands in his pockets.

“I’m here to pick up food for me and Sarah. Who are you with?” Brendon took a step back and gave the car a quick once-over. “And whose car is this?”

Tyler felt his hands getting clammy. Brendon knew what his and his families’ cars looked like, so Tyler had to think of a lie, and fast.

“My… aunts. She’s, um, picking up our pizza.” Tyler referenced the pizza place a few stores down. “My mom wanted me to come with her, keep her company or something.”

Tyler nearly kicked himself for how stupid the lie was. He knew Brendon didn’t believe it, considering the way he cocked his eyebrow at Tyler.

“Sure, TJ. See you tomorrow,” he said, still eyeing Tyler suspiciously.

“Yeah, see you.”

Tyler watched with growing anxiety as Brendon walked into the restaurant and got in line right behind Josh, who was almost done paying. Tyler watched the whole scene unfold through the window.

Brendon noticed Josh, said hello, and Tyler could tell that he was just as horrified to see Brendon as Tyler had been. And then Josh quickly glanced his way, catching Tyler’s eye, and they both stared at each other in a way that screamed “what the hell do we do now?”

Josh finally made his way out of the restaurant while Brendon was distracted.

He rushed his way towards the car and stage-whispered “Get in!” to Tyler.

Tyler hopped in the car as quickly as possible and Josh sped off, all within the time that Brendon was talking to the cashier.

Tyler was beyond relieved when the whole ordeal was over.

Josh let out a huge breath once they were on the road again. “That was close.”

Tyler nodded, throat still dry from anxiety. “Yeah.”

“Fuck, this is stupid.”

Tyler turned to Josh, concern written all over his face. “This… you mean, us?”

Josh scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed, and that was enough of an answer for Tyler.

“Josh…” Tyler didn’t know what else to say. They both knew it was stupid, but they’d both agreed to take that risk together.

A few more seconds of uncomfortable silence passed.

“Do you mean we should stop seeing each other?” Tyler asked timidly.

“Tyler, god, no. I can’t resist you, I can’t, but I’m freaking scared. Tell me this doesn’t make me a horrible person, Tyler.”

Tyler put his hand on Josh’s that was resting on the console between them. “Josh, how could anyone ever think you’re a horrible person?”

“Everyone, the police, y-your parents, _my_ parents, if they ever find out, I’ll be the bad guy.” Tyler could tell that Josh was nearly choking up.

“Shh,” Tyler soothed, running his hand up and down Josh’s arm. “You are a good person, Josh. I want this just as much as you do, probably more. We can’t… we can’t talk about the what-ifs, okay?”

Josh nodded and sniffed. “You’re right.”

 

It felt like an agonizingly long 10 minute drive to Josh’s apartment, and Tyler could still feel the tension of their last conversation looming over them.

It wasn’t until they were setting the containers of Chinese food on the kitchen table that Josh finally spoke up.

“Tyler, I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of that.”

Tyler paused and looked at Josh. “I can’t blame you for having those fears. Our situation is less than ideal but we’re here now, and we’re in this together. Maybe we’re idiots, maybe this is wrong, but we started this thing and I don’t know if it’s possible to turn back.”

Josh walked around the table and approached Tyler, almost making him stumble backwards with how quickly he was in Tyler’s space. He grasped the sides of Tyler’s face with his hands, the gentleness of the gesture contrasting with his almost aggressive approach. Josh rubbed his thumbs gently along Tyler’s cheeks as they stared at each other.

“This isn’t wrong, Tyler,” Josh spoke so quietly Tyler could hardly hear him. “Does this feel wrong to you?”

Tyler shook his head.

Josh moved his hands to the back of Tyler’s neck, pulling them closer so that their foreheads rested against each other.

“And this?”

“No,” Tyler whispered.

Josh softly pressed his lips to Tyler’s.

“That?”

The tenderness in Josh’s voice and movements nearly made Tyler melt.

“No.”

“We’re not wrong, Tyler. Nothing that feels like this could be wrong. Nothing so soft…” he paused, running his fingers delicately up and down Tyler’s arms, giving him goose bumps. “Nothing so gorgeous…”

Josh’s lips were on Tyler’s cheeks, and then his jaw, and then his neck. The first press of lips to his neck made Tyler grasp onto Josh’s shoulders.

“You’re not wrong, Tyler,” Josh mumbled against Tyler’s skin.

They stood like this for a few moments, bodies pressed together, before Tyler remembered the fact that they even got food.

“Still hungry?”

 

After they were finished with dinner, Tyler found himself curled up with Josh on the couch, watching The X-Files.

Tyler was trying to pay attention, but the warmth radiating off of Josh combined with his gentle breathing nearly lulled Tyler to sleep.

Everything about this felt perfect. The way that Tyler’s head rested just below Josh’s shoulder, his arm laying on Josh’s chest, his knees tucked up and pressed against Josh’s side, Josh’s arm wrapped around his waist; Tyler wanted to be touching Josh like this every second of every day.

Eventually Josh kissed the top of Tyler’s head and ran his fingers up and down Tyler’s side, before he moved his fingers under Tyler’s shirt and repeated the action. Tyler squirmed and giggled a little bit.

“Ticklish?”

“Maybe a little.”

Josh grabbed at Tyler’s side, making him laugh again, and then he brought his other hand up to Tyler’s chin, pulling his head up to kiss him.

The kiss was quick and soft, but Tyler sat up so that he had more momentum to kiss Josh again, more intently this time.

Just like Josh had promised, they were making out.

Tyler loved the way that Josh kissed him, needy and passionate, his mouth quickly taking control over Tyler’s.

Both of them had stripped down to their boxers in record time, and before Tyler knew it, Josh had him pressed flat on his back, sucking delicately at the skin above Tyler’s collarbone, remarking the spot where the last bruise was beginning to fade.

Josh grinded down into Tyler, the way he’d begun last time, but this time Tyler wasted no time wrapping his legs around Josh’s hips, clinging to his neck as he met Josh’s thrusts.

Josh let out a choked moan as Tyler eagerly bucked up into him, and Tyler never wanted to forget that sound.

They picked up a relentless pace, Josh grinding into Tyler more and more desperately the longer they went.

Josh leaned down to reconnect their lips while keeping up their rhythm, and Tyler whimpered and moaned against Josh’s mouth, tugging softly on his hair with one hand while the other travelled down his spine.

Tyler felt Josh’s hips stutter and shake before his movement stopped entirely, his hands clutching at the arm of the couch as he came with something between a moan and a yell.

Tyler had no idea that he could get off like this, but seeing Josh come undone above him was more than enough to send Tyler over the edge, hips still pressing up as he rode out his orgasm.

Josh practically collapsed on top of Tyler, bare chests pressing together as they caught their breath.

After a few moments, Josh pushed himself back up and kissed Tyler again before sitting up and pulling Tyler with him.

Josh wrapped both of his arms around Tyler to pull him into his lap and kiss him again.

They made out lazily for a few minutes before Josh pulled away and pressed a kiss to Tyler’s nose.

“Oh… sorry about your boxers,” Josh laughed, kissing Tyler again.

“Yours too.” Another kiss.

 

Josh and Tyler went back and forth between making out and cuddling until it was after 9 pm and it was time for Tyler to go home.

Josh held Tyler’s hand for the whole car ride, and Tyler couldn’t stop thinking about how cute it was that Josh was humming along to the music and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Josh stopped a few houses down from Tyler’s and kissed him once, twice, three times, four, before they finally managed to pull apart.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Dun,” Tyler teased as he got out of the car.

“Ha ha,” Josh said sarcastically, and then after a moment, “Goodnight, Tyler.”

Tyler wanted more than anything to climb back in that car and spend the rest of the night with Josh, but he managed to walk away, towards his house, waving at Josh as he drove off.

Tyler wondered how many times he could jack off in the shower to the vivid mental image of Josh coming above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda funny that i'm a girl who likes girls (and the occasional guy) writing gay smut. idk how dicks work ;(
> 
> p.s. i write this in Microsoft Word and then copy and paste, and idk why it sometimes keeps the indents and sometimes doesn't??? it's lowkey super annoying so i am sorry


	11. a chapter that i forgot to upload, like seriously wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this after chapter 5 because i'm the worlds biggest idiot? but if you've been reading this whole time just imagine this as a flashback i guess lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just rereading this fanfic bc i like to make sure the story is going in the way i want it to and ??? i forgot an entire chapter ??? y'all didn't notice but i think this is a pretty important chapter

As expected, he’d received that _look_ from Brendon at lunch again, the one that practically said “You’re totally banging Mr. Dun.” Tyler just rolled his eyes in response, and Brendon didn’t push the subject further.

 

Tyler was even more nervous than usual for English after their little moment yesterday.

When Tyler walked in to the classroom, Mr. Dun was standing near his desk, answering a student’s question. Tyler started walking past to get to his seat, until Mr. Dun looked up and they locked eyes. Mr. Dun just stared at him, a sort of indescribable intensity in his eyes that Tyler could literally feel. He’d been staring at Tyler so long that the student he’d been talking to turned around and followed his gaze, offering a confused look when he saw Tyler standing there. Mr. Dun cleared his throat and shook his head before returning his attention to the other student. Mr. Dun glanced up again quickly, meeting Tyler’s eyes one more time, before Tyler sat down.

Brendon and Sarah were already in their seats, chatting away, but Brendon’s eyes lit up when he saw Tyler.

“Tyler, your boyfriend looks _great_ today,” Brendon said quietly, a shit-eating grin on his face. Tyler rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Shut up, Brendon.”

“Yeah, Brendon, quit teasing,” Sarah said, pouting.

“Thank you Sarah!” Tyler said, flashing a look of triumph at Brendon. Brendon was looking at Sarah like he’d been betrayed. Sarah smiled sweetly and turned to Tyler.

“He knows his boyfriend looks great every day!” she said, grinning.

Tyler wanted to kill both of them. Brendon burst out laughing before throwing his arm around Sarah and kissing her cheek.

“Brendon, what have you done to her?” Tyler asked. “She used to be so sweet.” Sarah stuck her tongue out in response.

Class that day was… interesting. Mr. Dun kept glancing over to look at Tyler, and if he was trying to be subtle about it, he was failing miserably.

At one point, Mr. Dun’s quick glances turned into one long one. The two of them locked eyes, that intensity in his gaze still strong. He didn’t look away from Tyler as he walked across the room, their eye contact not breaking until Mr. Dun walked straight into his desk. He stepped back, very clearly blushing.

“Sorry,” Mr. Dun attempted to smile, “wasn’t watching where I was going.”

He cautioned one more glance up at Tyler, and Tyler saw Brendon out of the corner of his eye, looking back and forth between Tyler and Mr. Dun with confusion written all over his face.

At the end of class, Tyler was following Brendon out of the classroom, feeling his heart speed up as he passed Mr. Dun.

“See you soon, Tyler,” Mr. Dun said. Tyler turned around to look at him and was met with that beautiful smile, which he hadn’t seen all day. Tyler returned his smile and nodded before catching up to Brendon.

Brendon was standing in the hallway, arms crossed over his chest.

“What?” Tyler asked, feigning innocence.

“What does ‘see you soon’ mean, Ty?” Brendon asked accusingly. Tyler sighed.

“I’m supposed to help him since he’s a new teacher. Mr. Schmidt said he should pick a student to help him out as he adjusts to his new job or whatever.”

Brendon’s eyes went wide and his jaw practically dropped.

“Holy _shit!_ You totally are the teacher’s pet!”

Tyler shoved Brendon. “Shut up!”

“No, seriously dude, he’s into you. First of all, he picked _you_ to be his little pet, and secondly he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you today. Like, if he’s gonna have an illicit affair with a student, he should try a little harder to be subtle.”

“Brendon, oh my god. We are not having an affair! Besides, there is no way he’s into me. He’s our freaking teacher.” Tyler paused for a moment. “Wait a minute, what makes you think I’m into guys anyways?”

“Well, you’ve totally got the hots for Mr. Dun, so you’re at least into one guy.”

“Brendon, the fact that we’re even having this conversation is ridiculous. He’s our teacher, will you get that through your thick skull?”

Brendon stopped walking and frowned. “That was rude.”

Tyler sighed. “Sorry. It’s just never gonna happen.”

“If you say so,” Brendon said, poking Tyler’s shoulder.

 

Tyler couldn’t think about anything during lunch besides the fact that he was about to spend an hour alone with Mr. Dun. He nodded along to everyone’s conversations, pretending to pay attention. When the bell rang, Tyler took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He also silently told the butterflies in his stomach to calm the fuck down.

When Tyler walked into the classroom, Mr. Dun looked up from his desk and smiled.

“Take a seat, Tyler,” Mr. Dun said, gesturing to the chair he’d pulled up beside his own. So they were gonna be sitting right next to each other. Great.

Tyler sat down silently, swinging his backpack over the side of the chair and resting it on the floor. He looked over to Mr. Dun, waiting for him to say something.

“Well, I guess you could help grade these quizzes. Here’s the answer key,” Mr. Dun said, handing Tyler a huge stack of papers and a red pen. Tyler nodded and began checking the first paper.

The silence was deafening. They weren’t usually this awkward around each other, but then again Tyler had just watched Mr. Dun run into a desk because he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

After Tyler had graded around four quizzes, Mr. Dun finally broke the silence.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Tyler.”

Tyler looked up and met Mr. Dun’s eyes. “Neither do you.”

Mr. Dun just chuckled softly at this. There were a few more moments of silence before Tyler decided to speak.

“You seemed distracted today.”

Tyler knew full well what he was doing, and he knew he shouldn’t be doing it, but he was close enough to Mr. Dun to smell his cologne and all his brain could process was desire.

Mr. Dun didn’t look up from the paper he was writing on.

“What makes you say that?”

Tyler blew air out of his nose, the sound resembling a laugh.

“You ran into a desk.”

Tyler was staring at Mr. Dun, but Mr. Dun’s eyes were still glued to his paper. He smirked a little bit.

“Oh, right. That.” He cleared his throat and moved on to a new paper.

There was a moment of silence.

“So what happened?”

“Hm?”

“That made you run into your desk.”

Mr. Dun finally looked up, but not at Tyler. He just glanced ahead of him briefly, before looking back down.

“Guess I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“So what were you looking at instead?”

“What do you mean?”

Tyler couldn’t tell if Mr. Dun was purposely playing dumb or if he was just frustratingly clueless.

“You weren’t looking where you were going, so what _were_ you looking at?”

Tyler saw Mr. Dun’s adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

“Can’t remember.”

Tyler snorted. “Seriously?”

Mr. Dun fake smiled.

“Yep.”

“Well, I remember what you were looking at.”

Mr. Dun actually looked up and into Tyler’s eyes.

“Maybe we should change subjects now.” He looked back down at his paper.

“So I’m right, then. You were looking at me.”

Mr. Dun shot his eyes back up to Tyler’s, with a look that warned him to stop talking.

“I said we should change subjects now.”

Tyler swallowed hard, feeling his mouth go dry. “Sorry.”

There were a few moments of incredibly awkward silence before Tyler initiated casual small talk, feeling slightly guilty about putting Mr. Dun on the spot like that. They chatted for a while about writing, and TV shows, and music.

“Oh, I was also thinking, since you’re a student, you could let me know what other students I have to look out for. The ones that’ll cause trouble and stuff.”

“So you mean like… which ones will give you a hard time, or which ones will flirt with you or whatever?”

Mr. Dun laughed. “I think I’ve got that second one figured out,” he said, and then Tyler actually, seriously saw Mr. Dun look him up and down, a smirk on his face the whole time. Tyler felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Mr. Dun checked him out.

“Really?” Tyler said slowly, looking into Mr. Dun’s eyes before glancing down at his lips.

Tyler moved his seat so that it was pressed up against Mr. Dun’s, before leaning his cheek into his palm and looking up at him, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“And what would you say to those students? The ones who flirt with you?”

Mr. Dun swallowed and his eyes roamed across Tyler’s face.

“I’d probably say they that it’s in both of our best interests for them to stop.”

Tyler pouted. “Is that really what you want?”

Tyler knew he shouldn’t do it, and it was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and slowly running his fingers through Mr. Dun’s hair, before running the back of his hand down his face, loving the feeling of stubble against his skin.

Mr. Dun’s breathing grew heavier with Tyler’s movements, and his eyes fluttered shut as Tyler’s fingers travelled down his cheek.

“Ty – Tyler,” he breathed. “This… this is wrong.”

Even as he said those words, he made no attempt to move away from Tyler’s touch.

Just then, the bell rang, and Tyler dropped his hand and Mr. Dun opened his eyes. Tyler stood up, grabbed his backpack, and headed for the door.

“See you on Monday, Mr. Dun,” he said with a smile. Mr. Dun sat stock still, looking like he was wondering what the hell just happened.


	12. detective urie pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is clueless, Brendon is perceptive, and Zack is adorable.

 

Tyler noticed an interesting development over the course of the week. Mikey Way had started sitting at their lunch table, next to Pete. Tuesday, the first day he sat with them, he seemed a little bit uncomfortable around everyone else, only speaking to Pete and avoiding eye contact with everyone else. Over the course of the week, he opened up to everyone else, becoming quick friends with Hayley and Brendon in particular.

As he did his homework on Saturday, Tyler chatted with Brendon and Mark on a three-way call.

“So what’s with this whole Mikey Way development?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, I thought it seemed random too, since he’s a sophomore. I didn’t even know him and Pete were friends,” Tyler responded.

“I interrogated Pete about the whole thing. Apparently they met in detention and became _fast friends,”_ Brendon said.

“Why did you say friends like that?” Tyler asked, getting the same math problem wrong for the 4th time in a row.

“Are you blind? They’re totally a thing!” Brendon said excitedly.

“I guess I haven’t been paying attention,” Tyler said. He hadn’t been paying attention to much except for Josh, honestly.

“Well then you are blind,” Mark sighed. “They’re all over each other. Maybe almost as much as Jenna and Debby.”

“Jenna and Debby?” Tyler questioned.

Brendon laughed. “I don’t think they’re even trying to hide the fact that they’re banging anymore. They’re just waiting for someone to point it out.”

“How am I missing _all_ of this?”

“Because you’ve been off in lala land, idiot,” Mark grumbled.

“Woah, what makes you say that?”

“Tyler, seriously, you haven’t talked to any of us outside of school since last week.”

Apparently, in their friendship, a week was far too long.

“Are you fucking someone?” Brendon asked casually. Tyler nearly choked.

“What? No! Why the heck would you think that?”

“I’ve never seen you so distracted before. And I’d be worried, but it’s not even like, _bad_ distracted. You’re just like… existing in your own orbit right now. I mean, you’re a pretty perceptive guy, I’ll give you that, but if you haven’t noticed Petekey _or_ Jebby, you’re losing it,” Brendon responded.

“Seriously? We’ve given them both ship names already? Who _are_ you people?”

“This is exciting stuff, Tyler,” Brendon groaned.

“Don’t you have your own relationship to be worrying about?”

“Sarah and I are doing wonderful, thanks for asking. We talk about all of this shit together, duh.”

“Fine, fine,” Tyler sighed, tapping his pencil against his paper. “So if this is such a big deal, why don’t we just ask them if they’re together?”

“Brendon was thinking truth or dare,” Mark said.

“Of course he was.”

“Well, instead of being like ‘Hey are you guys fucking?’ we can get them to say _truth_ and then be like ‘Been banging anyone lately?’”

“So when is this happening?”

“Tomorrow,” Mark and Brendon said at the same time.

“My house. Whole squad hangout. Including Mikey Way, of course,” said Brendon.

“Count me in.”

 

*

 

Brendon just _knew_ something was up with Tyler. As expected, he’d denied that he was seeing anyone, and Brendon didn’t push any further until he was more sure of his suspicions.

Tyler had never been so zoned out all the time. He knew that look of pleased distraction, the way he tuned out everything else without meaning to. Brendon knew what that was like because it was exactly what happened when he was daydreaming about Sarah, or when he could tell that Patrick or Melanie were thinking about each other. It’s the look of a teenager in love. Brendon didn’t know how stupid Tyler thought he was if he wasn’t perceptive enough to pick that up.

It took awhile for suspicions to arise about just _who_ it was that Tyler was constantly daydreaming about. He’d gathered a good amount of evidence to support the case that Tyler was seeing none other than Mr. Dun himself.

Just a few weeks ago, Brendon and the rest of the lunch table had been joking about Tyler being the teacher’s pet, and Brendon remembered how Tyler denied that they would ever have a relationship. But since then, many more things had happened that Tyler probably thought Brendon didn’t notice.

First of all, there was the way that Tyler stared at Mr. Dun every single second of class, looking like he was about to start drooling. The fact that Tyler still spent his free periods with Mr. Dun, the way he blushed when anyone talked about him.

And then there was Tyler sitting in a car Brendon had never seen before, just moments before walking in to Emperor’s Palace and seeing Mr. Dun, only to look back a few minutes later to find the car and Tyler both gone.

A turning point happened in Brendon’s detective work that Friday before school. He got to school an hour early for some extra help with math, meaning he was arriving around the same time as the teachers were.

Brendon passed the teacher’s lot on the way into the building, and just as he walked through the parking lot, a car door opened and out stepped Mr. Dun.

Brendon watched as Mr. Dun got his things out of the back of his car and locked it before walking towards the school. The car… a Honda Civic… it looked strangely familiar.

“Mr. Dun!” Brendon shouted. Mr. Dun just about jumped out of his skin.

“Oh, hi, Brendon,” he panted.

“Did I scare you?”

“A little bit.”

Brendon approached Mr. Dun where he was standing near his car. Brendon tapped on the window of the car with his knuckle a couple of times.

“This your car?”

Mr. Dun swallowed. “Well, yeah.”

“Remember when I saw you at Emperor’s Palace a few days ago?”

Mr. Dun’s eyes widened and he looked ready to pass out. “Listen, I’d love to chat, but I’ve really got to get going.”

And with that, Mr. Dun practically sprinted away from Brendon and into the school.

 _Ha._ So Brendon was right this whole time.

Brendon would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. It’s not that he didn’t expect someone to try to seduce the new insanely hot teacher, but _Tyler_? Someone he hadn’t even known was into guys until he saw the way he acted around Mr. Dun. Tyler was a bit of a trouble maker sometimes, sure, but he’s one of the last people Brendon expected to be involved in a student-teacher sex scandal.

Brendon’s mind spun as he thought about the whole thing. On the one hand, he couldn’t help but mentally congratulate Tyler for scoring someone that hot. But shit, since when was Tyler such an idiot? Was he trying to get Mr. Dun arrested? It only took a few weeks for Brendon to put two and two together, how long until other people started figuring it out too? Brendon decided to warn Tyler to be more careful, around the same time he planned on confronting him about screwing the teacher.

 

*

 

On Thursday night, Tyler and Zack chatted in their beds before they went to sleep.

“Tyler, there’s this new girl in the grade below me. She’s in my computer science class and I have lunch with her too.”

“Okay…” Tyler said slowly. “Since when do you care about freshmen? Does lil Zacky have a crush?!”

“OH MY GOD, don’t make me regret ever speaking to you. And absolutely _don’t_ call me ‘lil Zacky.’”

“Well do you?”

Zack sighed. “Yeah. And it’s freaking annoying. I’m usually so chill around girls but when I’m with Tatum my hands get all sweaty and I say the stupidest things.”

“Oh my God!” Tyler said enthusiastically, turning in his bed to face Zack. “You do have a crush!”

“But I have no idea what to do. She’s gorgeous and totally out of my league.”

Tyler scoffed. “No Joseph man should think like that. We’re _great_ with the ladies.”

Tyler saw Zack smile. “Speaking of ladies… how’re you doing in that department?”

Tyler swallowed. “Uh… haven’t really been talking to anyone lately.”

“Come on man, don’t say you’ve gone soft on me.”

Tyler laughed awkwardly at this. He knew that Zack was referring to Tyler’s entire junior year and the following summer, when he got a certain… reputation. “Class hoe” was how Brendon liked to put it. Honestly, Tyler had no idea what he’d been thinking. It was just that, after he broke up with Jenna, no one else really clicked with him. And that’s why he ended up slutting around with half the girls in the senior class.

He wouldn’t say it was for sport, exactly, because that implied that he completely disregarded how the girls involved felt about the whole thing. Tyler absolutely didn’t want to hurt anyone, which is why he never let anything get serious. He was just testing the waters, perhaps, as a horny 17 year old kid. He was glad the time in his life where he literally couldn’t keep it in his pants was over.

Except, thinking about it, maybe he _still_ couldn’t keep it in his pants. Mutual lust was what drove Tyler and Josh to each other in the first place, right?

But Tyler genuinely wanted to be with Josh, and not just sexually. He wanted to go on dates with him and hold his hand and all the other cheesy romantic shit that normal couples did. But Tyler and Josh were anything but a normal couple.

“I just haven’t met anyone I really connect with,” mumbled Tyler. _Lie._ “No one that gives me butterflies,” Tyler teased. _Totally lying._

“Shut up,” Zack groaned. “I’m a _man!_ They’re not butterflies, they’re… piranhas?”

“Sure, whatever you say, buddy.” Tyler paused for a moment. “So are you gonna ask this Tatum girl out?”

“I’m nervous.”

Tyler laughed out loud. “You’re in deep, man.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Just go for it. What’re you afraid of?”

“Rejection.”

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Having a crush and not knowing how they feel about you is literal torture. Just rip off the bandaid, dude.”

“Fine, fine. You’re right. I’ll ask her out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECRET AGENT URIE
> 
> p.s. an entirely different jebby ;)


	13. detective urie pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always write Brendon as like the best person ever because I love him with all my heart and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this chapter is 1776 words long ~AMERICA~

Friday night at around 8, Tyler drove with Mark over to Brendon’s house.

Brendon’s house was the preferred place to hang out amongst the friend group, considering he was the richest and his house was massive, complete with a huge basement including a sauna and an indoor pool. It was pretty ridiculous, honestly.

When Tyler and Mark walked in, everyone was in the basement, sitting on the huge U-shaped couch, bottles of alcohol scattered on the coffee table. Tyler noticed that Pete did in fact bring Mikey, and the two of them were chatting away.

“Mark! Tyler! Come join the party, mi amigos!” Brendon shouted, red solo cup in hand. He was _such_ a lightweight.

“Looks like we have some catching up to do,” Tyler said to Mark, reaching for a bottle of vodka.

About an hour later, when everyone had a chance to get tipsy (except for Melanie and Patrick of course), Brendon suggested they play truth or dare. This game _never_ ended well, especially when Pete, Hayley, and Brendon were all in the same room.

“Hm…” Brendon scanned the room. “Pete. Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Pete said quickly. Tyler could see Brendon’s face turn to one of disappointment.

“Um, I dare you to answer a question for me. Truthfully.”

“Seriously Brendon?”

“What?” Brendon asked, feigning innocence.

“Okay, clearly you’re aching to ask me a question you already think you know the answer to, so shoot.”

“You two a thing?” Brendon asked immediately, pointing between Mikey and Pete. Well, at least Brendon was straightforward.

Mikey and Pete immediately turned to each other and blushed. They looked at each other for a moment, as if making a decision, and Mikey gave Pete a small nod.

“You’re good, Detective Urie,” said Pete, placing his hand on Mikey’s knee.

“Knew it!” Brendon said triumphantly, punching his fist into the air, causing a grumpy looking Sarah to shift in his lap.

“Keep it down back there, you’re screaming in my damn ear!” she complained.

“Sorry!” Brendon shouted, causing her to jump and then smack Brendon’s leg.

“You’re an ass.”

Brendon just kissed Sarah’s neck in response, and that seemed to be good enough for her.

“Get a room you two,” Ashley whined. Sarah blushed.

“So when were you planning on telling us?” Brendon said, turning attention back to Mikey and Pete. Both of them blushed.

“When we damn felt like it, jeez,” Pete mumbled. Tyler had never seen him so sheepish before, and he had to admit, it was pretty adorable.

Tyler noticed that Jenna and Debby were whispering to each other, looking as if they were discussing something serious. Finally, Debby turned to the rest of the group and took a deep breath.

“Well, since we’re on the topic of gay couples that no one knew about…” she started. Jenna turned bright red and buried her face in Debby’s neck. Everyone knew what she was going to say. “Jenna and I. Put two and two together.”

Everyone in the room _cheered,_ literally cheered. Hayley flung her arms around Debby, and Brendon made another triumphant gesture.

“That’s so adorable,” Melanie said. Everyone agreed.

Damn. Brendon was right about two couples in a row that Tyler honestly had no idea about.

The rest of the truth or dare game went fine, and Tyler learned a few pretty entertaining things, like that Hayley and Ashley got shitfaced and hooked up once, or one time that Patrick walked in on Pete masturbating, or that Brendon once had a wet dream about Dallon Weekes. Sarah didn’t seem too happy about that story.

A few hours later, Tyler was walking out of the bathroom, when all of the sudden he was shoved back in and the door was shut and locked before he could even register what was happening.

“Brendon? What the hell, dude?” Tyler said once he realized who his kidnapper was.

“You know how good I am at detective work, specifically relationship related,” Brendon said casually, looking at his nails.

Tyler gulped. _Shit._ “Uh… yes…”

“Do you doubt my abilities Tyler? Have I ever been wrong?”

Come to think of it, he hadn’t.

“What are you trying to say?” Tyler asked, his voice shaky.

“I’ll give you one chance to say it, before I have to. Who are you banging, Tyler?”

 _Oh God. He knew._ Every single alarm went off in Tyler’s brain, and his body shouted _danger danger danger._ “I… don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Brendon sighed dramatically and crossed his arms. “Fine. I gave you the chance to own up to it, but I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.” Brendon paused and looked right at Tyler, seemingly for dramatic effect. “You’re banging Mr. Dun.”

Tyler was surprised he was still standing with the way his knees buckled. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and tried to steady his breathing. “Wh-” Tyler started, but he couldn’t even get a full word out.

“Don’t waste your time denying it.”

An extremely uncomfortable silence settled between them. Tyler nodded, feeling his cheeks burning.

“How’d you know?” Tyler asked timidly after a few awkward moments.

“The car.”

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a second, and then they shot open wide with realization. He smacked his palm to his forehead. “Dammit. I knew Emperor’s Palace was a bad idea.”

Brendon scoffed. “Yeah, dumbass. No one ever told you not to go in public with your secret and illegal lover?”

Tyler blinked. “No, actually. No one has ever told me that.”

Brendon stepped forward and smacked Tyler upside the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Tyler demanded, rubbing the back of his head.

“What were you thinking? What _are_ you thinking? Jeez, Tyler, I don’t claim to be the picture of innocence but a _teacher?_ ”

Tyler sighed and ran a hand down his face. “It’s stupid. I know.”

“It’s not stupid, Tyler, it’s suicide.”

“Wow, thanks for your support, Brendon.”

Brendon sighed and paced. “Sorry. That was a shitty thing to say.” After a pause, he continued. “Just… explain yourself to me. This is so crazy my brain is gonna explode.”

Tyler let out a small huff of laughter at that. “Yeah, mine too, buddy. I just…” Tyler began pacing the moment that Brendon had stopped. “So it started with the flirting. You know. And I knew I shouldn’t be doing it, I knew what the consequences could be, but then he was flirting back. And I really hadn’t expected that. And then he was admitting that he wanted me, but telling me that we couldn’t see each other anymore. Like, nowhere except for fourth period English. So a week went by and I guess I was trying to accept it, trying to convince myself that I was stupid for developing a crush on my teacher. But I… I can’t see him that way. I don’t. I saw it in his eyes the first time we talked one-on-one, he’s just… unique. I’ve never met anyone like him. He’s smart, and kind, and talented, and – and irresistible. It doesn’t feel like a ‘sex-scandal’ with a teacher, like everyone else will see it. It feels… right. He feels right. And I’ve never felt like that before.” After his monologue, Tyler slumped to the ground, sitting with his back against the wall.

After a moment of silence, Brendon sighed and joined Tyler on the floor.

“Shit, man. That’s… intense.”

Tyler nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry if you think less of me now, but I’m not going to stop seeing him.”

Brendon nodded. “I… shit, Ty, I don’t think less of you. I don’t. You’re still my best friend, I just want you to be careful. I need to know that you’re gonna be safe.”

Tyler smiled. “Thanks, man. I know, we… we’re taking a risk. I know that. But we’re both really trying here, _really_ trying to be careful.”

“Your secret is safe with me, I promise. It’s just… wow. A student-teacher relationship. This kinda shit only happens on TV, man.”

“Well, this isn’t TV.”

Brendon nodded and chewed on his lip. “But before I can be fully on board with this relationship, I… I want to meet Mr. Dun. Like, really meet him. With you, outside of school.”

Tyler nearly choked. “What?! Are you insane? Josh will _freak out_ if he finds out someone knows,” Tyler panicked.

Brendon raised his eyebrows. “Josh, huh? Nice. Anyways, you know you’re gonna have to tell him eventually. I know you, Ty. You’re an honest guy. If you don’t tell _Josh_ , it’s gonna eat away at you.”

“You’re right. He deserves to know that someone… knows about us.”

“Plus, you _need_ an ally. Like, what have you been telling your parents?”

“You mean, when I leave to be with Josh?” Brendon nodded. “I say I’m going to Mark’s house.”

Brendon looked at Tyler like he was a lunatic. “You could _easily_ get caught in that lie. Your parents talk all the time, what if Mama Joseph happens to bring up how much time you’ve been spending with Mark, only to be met with a very confused Mrs. Eshleman? Or what if you say you’re at Mark’s, and your parents, like, _see_ him? You guys live down the street, you know.”

Dammit. Brendon was right. Tyler hadn’t even thought about it.

“So what do you suggest?” Tyler asked.

“Our parents hardly know each other, and besides, my parents are hardly even home, so just say you’re with me. I’ll cover for you if I ever need to.”

Tyler flung his arms around Brendon. “Thank you.”

“Now hold on a minute, I’ll only be your guardian angel if you let me meet _Josh_ first.”

Tyler sighed, defeated. “Fine.”

“How about you tell him to meet you here tomorrow? Parents are still on vacation, only child… you’re really lucky, pal.”

Tyler smiled a bit. “How do I ask him? ‘Hey, Josh, someone knows about us but totally don’t freak out he just wants to have some bro bonding time with you.’”

Brendon shoved Tyler’s shoulder. “Just tell him to meet you here. If he knows why beforehand, he might not even give me a chance. I promise I’ll convince him that he has nothing to worry about from me.”

Tyler sighed happily and flung his arm around Brendon’s shoulders.

“You’re a great friend, you know that?”

Brendon smiled smugly. “I know.”

Tyler’s mind was still racing with all the ways this could go wrong. He just thanked his lucky stars that the only person who knew was Brendon. What if someone else had seen them together? God, they really did need to be more careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters dudes
> 
> p.s. i just read this fanfic on wattpad and i'm so emotional don't touch me i've been crying for 84 years


	14. detective urie pt. 3 but also porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Brendon meet, and then after that it's just a lot of sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i just wanted to let you know that it might be awhile between updates sometimes. i've been feeling kinda poorly (mental health wise) and that makes it harder to find inspiration, but i'm still having so much fun writing this story. thank you so much for reading and leaving nice comments, it means the world to me!!! xoxoxo

On Saturday morning, Tyler called Josh.

“Jooosh, what are you doing right now?”

Tyler could practically hear Josh’s smile. “Nothing… why? Miss me already?”

“Well, duh,” Tyler said, glad that Josh couldn’t see him blushing. “I need you to meet me somewhere. In like, 20 minutes.”

Josh paused. “That’s very mysterious.”

“I’ll text you the address. Be there. 20 minutes. See you soon.”

Before Josh could get another word in, Tyler hung up the phone, grinning to himself. When he sent Brendon’s address, Josh immediately replied.

**Josh:** we’re meeting at someone’s house??

**Tyler:** don’t question it. just be there.

**Josh:** im questioning it.

**Tyler:** everything will make sense soon. just trust me, ok?

**Josh:** fine. okayyyy

 

After showering and making sure his hair looked perfect, Tyler hopped in his car and drove to Brendon’s house, which was only about a 5 minute drive.

When he pulled into Brendon’s driveway, he saw that Josh was parked in the street, still sitting in the driver’s seat.

Tyler walked over and tapped on the window, startling Josh.

“Oh. Hey,” Josh said, stepping out of the car.

“What, no hug?” Tyler asked, smiling.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on. I’m nervous.”

Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand, tugged him towards Brendon’s door, and rang the doorbell.

“Tyler, whose house is this? Seriously--” Josh was stopped short when Brendon flung open the door, his usual grin plastered on his face.

“Glad you could make it!” he said, opening the door further.

Tyler had never seen Josh look so horrified. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. Worse, actually. He looked like he’d seen _multiple_ ghosts.

His face was pale and his eyes were wide and his body was so tense that Tyler could tell he wasn’t even breathing.

“Josh, relax,” Tyler said calmly, slipping his hand into Josh’s.

Josh immediately tugged his hand out of Tyler’s grasp, and Tyler would be lying if he said that didn’t feel like a punch in the gut. Josh took a couple steps back and looked back and forth between Tyler and Brendon.

“What the hell is this?” he asked, the calmness in his voice making Tyler even more uneasy.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Brendon beat him to it.

“Mr. Dun, it’s not Tyler’s fault. I figured it out on my own.”

Josh looked like he was ready to puke. “He… he knows about us?” Josh said, looking right at Tyler. Tyler gave a small nod.

“This… this is too weird,” Josh said, turning and walking back towards his car. Tyler panicked.

He ran and quickly caught up with him, grabbing him by the wrist and turning him around.

“Brendon wants to help. Please, Josh.”

Josh swallowed hard. “How do you know he won’t tell anyone?”

“Because I know him. He won’t. He just wants to meet you. You know, basic friend to boyfriend interaction.” Tyler froze when he realized he’d used the B word. They’d never discussed it. Josh didn’t acknowledge that Tyler had said it, just nodded.

“Sure. Yeah, okay.”

Tyler laced his fingers with Josh’s, happy that he didn’t pull away this time.

Brendon led them inside, and Tyler noticed even his normal bouncy energy had turned into silent, tense anxiety.

Tyler and Josh sat next to each other on the living room couch, Brendon taking a seat in a chair across from them.

“So, uh,” Brendon started, bouncing his leg anxiously, “you probably have a lot of questions.”

Josh made a small noise, something akin to laughter. “Yep.”

“… go ahead.”

“Oh. Right,” Josh said, blinking a couple times. “How’d you find out?”

“I’m perceptive. They don’t call me Detective Urie for nothing,” he boasted.

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Let’s skip the Detective Urie thing, okay? It just weirds people out.”

Brendon huffed grumpily. “Jeez, Tyler, I’m looking for a little backup here.”

Josh remained silent, watching Brendon and Tyler’s exchange.

“Anyways,” Brendon started over, “I always had a suspicion that you had a thing for Tyler. But he was all ‘No Brendon’s he’s our teacher that’s weird blah blah blah,’” Brendon mocked Tyler, his voice going up an octave.

Josh gave Tyler a quizzical look, and Tyler just shrugged.

“The thing that gave you away was the car, man. Your car, with Tyler in the passenger seat.”

“Shit,” Josh said, his eyes widening.

“That’s what I said,” mumbled Tyler.

“Anyways, Mr. Dun, you have nothing to worry about from me. I swear. Tyler is my best friend and there’s nothing I want more in the whole world than for him to be happy. And, considering he turns into a blushing, mumbling idiot when he talks about you, I’d say you make him happy.”

“Oh my _God,_ Brendon,” Tyler groaned, burying his head in his hands. Brendon really had no filter. Embarrassing his friends was one of Brendon’s greatest talents.

Tyler heard Josh laugh, lifting his head just in time to be met with that beautiful grin for the first time today.

Brendon, of course, was still smiling like an idiot.

“So how about pizza and Mario Kart?”

 

The three of them spent a good part of the day together, and Tyler was happy to find that Josh and Brendon immediately hit it off.

When it was close to 4 pm, Tyler and Josh decided it was time to go, both exchanging hugs with Brendon as they left.

As they approached Josh’s car, Tyler prepared to say goodbye. Instead, Josh pushed Tyler up against the door of the car and immediately attacked his jaw and neck with kisses.

“What are you…”

“Do you know how crazy you make me, Tyler?” Josh mumbled against Tyler’s neck, before gently biting down. Tyler whimpered in response, his legs practically turning into noodles. “Seeing how you blushed when Brendon talked about us, how cute that little ass looks when you’re laying on your stomach…” Josh slid his hand in between the car door and Tyler’s body to firmly squeeze his ass. Tyler’s breath caught in his throat.

“I love what I can do to you,” Josh sighed, sucking on a spot below Tyler’s ear. “I bet you’re hard for me already, aren’t you?” Josh shoved his thigh up between Tyler’s legs, pressing against his already noticeable hard-on. Tyler bit down on his lip to stifle a moan.

Josh had never talked to him like this, and it was driving Tyler insane. He just wanted Josh to fuck him up against his car but _nope, let’s save that one for another day._

Tyler whimpered and whined as he shamelessly rode Josh’s thigh, until Josh was pulling back suddenly to catch his breath.

“Wait, maybe – maybe we should make it back to my apartment first.”

“Good idea.”

“Just, uh… just follow me in your car,” Josh said, running his fingers through his hair. Tyler loved how even though Josh always acted calm and collected, he was as much of a blushing, mumbling mess as Tyler was.

Tyler nodded quickly, and Josh grabbed his face to press a hard, quick kiss to Tyler’s lips before they each got in their cars.

Tyler had to blast the AC to cool himself down as he drove. Even the 15 minute car ride did nothing to change the fact that Tyler was painfully hard.

Tyler and Josh got out of their cars and walked in silence up to the second floor, the tension between them almost unbearable. The second that Tyler was inside, Josh was shoving him against the door with more force than Tyler was accustomed to. He realized, in the moment before Josh’s lips were on his, that Josh’s dominance only made his dick even more painfully hard.

Their kisses were drawn-out and filthy, the two of them panting heavily against each other while Josh worked his tongue against Tyler’s.

Before Tyler could even process what was happening, Josh had pulled him away from the door and turned Tyler around, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist and pressing kisses to the back of his neck. Josh’s hands wandered up and down the front of Tyler’s body as he pressed his dick against Tyler’s back, causing both of them to groan.

“Bedroom. Now,” Josh demanded, before sucking gently on the skin below Tyler’s ear.

Tyler didn’t have to be told twice. He awkwardly kicked off his shoes as he stumbled towards Josh’s bedroom. Once inside, Josh pulled Tyler flush against his body to connect their lips again, biting and sucking and moaning into Tyler’s mouth in the most obscene way.

The two of them quickly undressed each other while desperately pressing kisses to every inch of skin they could reach. The second that they were stripped down to their boxers, Josh slid his hands down Tyler’s back and under the elastic waistband to squeeze and knead at the soft flesh of Tyler’s ass. Tyler let out a sound of approval and raked his fingernails down Josh’s chest.

Josh pushed Tyler’s boxers off completely and Tyler kicked them across the room the second they were around his ankles. He wasted no time in stripping Josh of his boxers as well, standing back to scan his eyes over Josh’s body when he noticed Josh was doing the same to him.

It occurred to Tyler that they’d never been so completely, literally naked in front of each other, and all Tyler could do was stare and try to keep his mouth from hanging open like a loser. He dragged his eyes up to Josh’s face only to nearly choke when he saw the way obscene, dirty way Josh’s eyes travelled up and down Tyler’s body. He stared at Tyler through dark, hooded eyes, pupils blown with lust. Josh bit down on his lip as his eyes fixed on Tyler’s painfully hard cock, and he began lazily stroking himself, as if he was in some sort of trance. Tyler flushed at the realization that he had this effect on Josh. Tyler felt both embarrassed and flattered at the way that he could practically hear Josh’s filthy thoughts.

Tyler pulled Josh’s hand away from where he was jerking himself off and pulled him towards the bed, pushing him down and immediately climbing on top of him, attaching his lips to Josh’s neck and slowly kissing down until he was pressing soft kisses below his navel, feeling Josh’s muscles flutter. Tyler sucked and bit down on the skin there for several moments before Josh let out an impatient groan. Tyler pressed his nose to Josh’s stomach and mumbled against his skin.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Never done…?” Josh’s voice was already hoarse and desperate.

Tyler kissed even lower, closer to where Josh really wanted him. “I want to suck you off.”

Josh moaned at this, the sound acting as encouragement for Tyler to shuffle further down in between Josh’s legs and lick experimentally along Josh’s length. Josh shuddered.

“Please, Tyler.”

Tyler began slowly working Josh’s length into his mouth, swirling his tongue underneath the head and moaning when Josh buried his fingers into his hair, tugging gently every time Tyler did something that made the muscles in Josh’s stomach twitch.

Josh had become something of a babbling mess, the only words coming out of his mouth alternating between “Tyler,” “fuck,” “shit,” “don’t stop,” and “so good.”

Tyler took as much of Josh in his mouth as he possibly could, not sure that he would be comfortable with the feeling of Josh’s dick down his throat the first time.

Watching Josh fall apart just because of his mouth was the hottest thing that Tyler had ever seen. Tyler brought his eyes up to Josh’s face to find that Josh was watching him. Their eyes met and Tyler’s cock twitched under the intensity of Josh’s gaze. Tyler held eye contact, hallowing his cheeks and swallowing and moaning around Josh’s dick until he was tugging on Tyler’s hair harder than before.

“Oh God, gonna come, oh fuck –” Tyler kept his mouth around Josh as he came, moaning and shouting and squeezing his eyes shut. That image alone could easily get Tyler off.

Tyler sat back on his knees and couldn’t help but feel proud of the way that Josh was absolutely wrecked, panting heavily with his eyes closed.

“I would say that was great, but judging by the smug little look on your face, you really don’t need another ego boost right now.”

Tyler grinned and shuffled up Josh’s body to rest his cheek on Josh’s chest.

“No cuddles yet,” Josh said, flipping Tyler onto his back and hovering over him. The hunger in his eyes made Tyler’s whole body flush. Josh shuffled down Tyler’s body and began running his hands soothingly up and down Tyler’s thighs.

“I wanna try something,” Josh said vaguely. “Tell me to stop and I will, okay?”

Tyler nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence. His heart thudded with anticipation as Josh spread his legs apart and hovered in between them. Josh pressed kisses up and down the inside of Tyler’s thighs, and by the time he was done, Tyler couldn’t control the way his legs were shaking.

“Don’t be nervous, just relax for me, okay?” Josh’s breath was hot against Tyler’s skin. “Wanna make you feel so good…” Tyler bit back a moan at that.

Tyler was so caught up in the way that Josh pressed kisses everywhere that he could reach that the first tentative, gentle flick of Josh’s tongue over Tyler’s hole made his entire body jolt.

So that’s what Josh had planned. Josh looked up to Tyler for approval and he gave it, more curious than anything. He wanted to know if there was really any way that this could feel good.

And, yeah. Wow. It felt good. Tyler had never felt anything like it; the sensation of Josh licking around and into him was entirely knew and shockingly pleasurable.

Tyler could sense that Josh was going to pull away, but the pleasure only grew stronger every second, and now Tyler was desperate for it.

“Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop, God –” Tyler’s voice cracked and broke off at the end, and he was resolved to nonsensical mumbling and embarrassingly high-pitched whines.

Josh worked his tongue into Tyler like it was what he was born to do, and the sensation left Tyler squirming around on the sheets, desperate for release. When Josh finally lifted his hand to grasp Tyler’s painfully hard cock, he nearly screamed with relief.

Josh immediately picked up a steady pace, using the generous amount of pre-come as lube, while keeping his tongue inside Tyler as deep as it would go. It didn’t take long for every muscle in Tyler’s body to tense and release, sweat breaking out on his forehead as his occasional whimpers turned into one long and shamelessly loud moan.

“Gonna come, f _uck_ ,” Tyler whined as he gripped the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

And then he was coming, practically slamming his head against the headboard of the bed, so overwhelmed with the force of his orgasm that his entire body jerked and tingled. He let out a final shout of Josh’s name before his every sense became clouded with post-orgasmic bliss.

Josh and Tyler just laid next to each other and panted for a few minutes, before Tyler was able to collect himself enough to reach over and stroke Josh’s cheek. When they met each other’s gaze, they shared a lazy smile that made Tyler feel all warm and fuzzy.

“So was that okay?” Josh asked, grinning.

“No, it was awful,” Tyler said, rolling his eyes but failing to wipe the smile from his face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Josh said sweetly, running quickly to the bathroom and returning with a wet towel. Josh wiped down Tyler’s stomach, the towel feeling warm and soothing against his skin. Tyler hummed happily.

Josh brought the towel back into the bathroom and came back a few minutes later, climbing back into the bed and pulling Tyler into his arms.

“So we can cuddle now?” Tyler asked, smiling against Josh’s neck.

Josh laughed in response and titled Tyler’s chin up to connect their lips, a series of soft, delicate kisses that went on for several minutes. Josh’s lips were so perfect and velvety against his own, his mouth tasting sweet and minty (which Tyler was definitely thankful for).

After they managed to pull away from each other, Tyler settled back into the crook of Josh’s neck. Josh ran his fingers gently up and down Tyler’s back and Tyler rubbed his foot against Josh’s leg in response.

A few minutes later, Tyler found himself drifting off to sleep with a smile still playing on his lips, despite it being late afternoon.

The feeling of being wrapped up in Josh was definitely something Tyler could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that ride to sin town


	15. tooth-rotting fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Curse Tyler's mom for raising him to be such a good kid."
> 
> Welcome a new minor character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEy what's up. this chapter is so fluffy it's insane. pls read end notes~

When Josh brought Tyler home on Saturday, it was almost 6 pm. The second he sat down on his bed, his phone rang. It was Melanie.

“Hey, Mel.”

“Tyler!” Melanie’s cheery voice came through the phone. “Listen, I need to ask you for a favor.”

“Okay…”

“So my friend Mandy wants to meet Patrick, but she thinks it’d be weird if it was just the three of us, because she doesn’t like third-wheeling or whatever. So I was thinking you could come too? I mean, it–”

“Woah, slow down. Who’s this girl?”

“Oh, right. Her name’s Mandy Lee, she goes to Wellington.”

Tyler knew that Wellington was the closest private school to Crestwood, and it’s where all the super rich kids went.

“Anyways,” Melanie continued, “we’ve been friends since we were little. She’s super nice and I think you two will get along. She’s super into music and she’s got an incredible voice, and, just throwing it out there, she’s insanely gorgeous. It doesn’t have to be a double-date, though. I mean, not unless you like her.”

Tyler felt a sense of dread swirl through his stomach. He could just say no, without offering an excuse, but that would be rude. Melanie was always such a great friend to Tyler, and he owed her the same.

“You really need _me_ to come? Why not, like, Mark? Or Pete? Or, like, a girl? If it’s not a double date, then–”

“Because you and Mandy are my two closest friends! So obviously, you’re my first choice. Plus, you’re cute and single and so is she. No pressure, though.”

Tyler just about choked when Melanie said the word “single.” He really wasn’t single, but as far as anyone knew, he was.

But Tyler was trying to be a good friend, and he had no plans that night, so what’s the worst that could happen? He’d just make it clear that he was only interested in a platonic relationship, if this Mandy girl even liked him. Melanie said she was super attractive.

“Fine, fine. Text me the details.”

 

That’s how Tyler found himself outside the door of their small town’s diner, bracing himself to walk in. He realized only after his hand was pushing the door open that maybe he’d made a mistake. All he could think about was Josh. This wasn’t even a date, and yet somehow it felt like a betrayal.

He wondered what Josh was doing right then. He wondered if he texted Josh if he’d come pick Tyler up. _No, Tyler. You’re with friends right now. Don’t be rude._

Curse Tyler’s mom for raising him to be such a good kid.

He immediately spotted Melanie and Patrick sitting together in a booth at the back of the restaurant, talking across the table to Mandy who was out of his view. Melanie was easy to spot considering that her hair was now half black and half bright pink, split down the middle and pulled into two cute little buns, a red bow around each one. She looked up when she heard the bell on the door jingle, her eyes lighting up when she saw Tyler. She waved him over and said something to Mandy.

Mandy stepped out of the booth and turned around, smiling at Tyler somewhat nervously as he approached. And, okay, wow. Melanie wasn’t lying when she said that this girl was gorgeous. She had wavy, auburn hair that fell perfectly, big brown eyes, an adorable little nose, and she was covered with freckles. She wore a high-waisted skirt and a crop top, and Tyler was silently impressed with how well put-together she looked. He felt like he looked like a mess compared to her. She looked like she walked out of an Urban Outfitters catalogue.

“Hi, I’m Mandy,” she said, sticking out her hand. Even her nails were perfectly manicured, and Tyler admired her very expensive looking rings as he shook her baby-soft hand.

“Tyler,” he replied, trying his best to return her genuine smile.

“Hey, Ty!” Melanie chirped from where she sat.

“Tyler, what’s up man?” Patrick added.

“Hey, Mel. Patrick, how’s it going dude?” They exchanged a mandatory bro handshake across the table.

Tyler couldn’t help but notice that Patrick had his arm wrapped low around Melanie’s waist and his hand rested on her thigh. Tyler briefly considered making some stupid joke about how Patrick’s got game now, but he decided against it.

 

“Tyler, tell Mandy about yourself,” Melanie said after their food had arrived, eyes widening in a way that said “now is not the time to be awkward.”

“Oh, uh,” Tyler paused to clear his throat. He thought for a moment. He hated that, the whole _tell me about yourself_ thing. Tyler didn’t exactly have many impressive accomplishments. Besides, it’s not like you can objectively tell someone about yourself. Like, if you think about it, you’ve never even formally met yourself. You’re not really _friends_ with yourself. How would Tyler’s friends describe him? It seemed to make more sense to have someone else describe Tyler to Mandy instead of him doing it himself. Introductions were always so awkward.

“Well, I’m in the school band, percussion, and… I play basketball, and sometimes I write music.” Truthfully, Tyler didn’t write music as much as he used to. But it sounded pretty cool. Tyler cleared his throat again, more uncomfortably this time.

“I write music too!” Mandy said. Tyler just nodded and smiled.

“Mandy, tell us about all the things you do,” Melanie urged.

“God, it’s embarrassing,” Mandy blushed a bit.

“Why’s it embarrassing?” Tyler sort of blurted out.

“Oh,” Mandy said, looking surprised. “Well, people always think that I’m bragging, or that I’m just some spoiled rich girl. I don’t really like talking about myself.” She was really, truly blushing now, and Tyler felt sort of bad.

“Go ahead,” Tyler said.

“Well,” Mandy began, tucking her hair behind her ear, “music takes up most of my free time. I play piano, violin, and harp, and I also sing, and I have private teachers for all of those things. I’m on the schools swim team, and I’m captain of the cheer team, but I also do competitive horseback riding, which is my favorite. I also dabble in tennis and golf with my dad during my off-seasons. I also… uh… I compete in beauty pageants. I know, it sounds totally stupid and old-fashioned and it makes me feel like a bad feminist, but my mom did them growing up, so she sort of… encouraged me.”

Um. Holy shit. Tyler wondered how someone could look so nervous when their list of accomplishments looked like that. God, even if Tyler were single, he seemed like an untalented loser compared to her.

“M is in the run for Miss Teen Ohio this year,” Melanie added with a wink. Tyler couldn’t help the way his eyes widened with shock.

“So, yeah. That’s me,” Mandy said quietly, playing with the rings on her fingers.

Patrick looked just as impressed as Tyler did. They shared a mutual look of disbelief before Patrick was wiggling his eyebrows at Tyler, which he pointedly ignored.

“That’s, wow. That’s impressive. How do you, like, have time for all of that?”

Mandy stirred her straw around in her milkshake absentmindedly. “I don’t,” and then she let out a huff of air. “I have to beg my mom to let me spend time with my friends,” she said, offering an unconvincing smile.

It was easy enough for Tyler to put together her story. Incredibly strict parents that made her do a shit-ton of extracurriculars so they could live vicariously through her and feel better about themselves when they had something to brag about at the country club to their annoyingly rich friends. At least, that’s what it was easy enough to assume.

 

The rest of dinner went fine enough. Mandy was very friendly and after the initial awkwardness wore off, she became very talkative. Her and Tyler got along nicely.

After dinner, Patrick and Melanie suggested that they go see a movie. Patrick and Melanie drove together, Mandy drove in her own car and Tyler in his. Tyler was secretly glad that she had her own car, because he didn’t know this girl well enough to drive 10 minutes alone with her. Car rides with new people were always so awkward.

It wasn’t until they got to the movie theater that things actually started to get awkward. Melanie and Patrick sat a few rows behind Tyler and Mandy, clearly because they wanted to make out. And so there Tyler was, sitting next to a girl he barely knew who was undeniably gorgeous, and trying his best to just focus on the movie. That was, until Mandy started taking every possible chance to touch Tyler, leaning towards him, touching their legs or feet together, brushing their arms together, setting her hand on the same arm rest that Tyler’s was on. Tyler might not have always understood teenage girls, but he wasn’t stupid enough not to notice that she was flirting.

So what was he supposed to do now? Tell her to stop? That’d be so rude. What if he upset her and she got up and left? Imagine how mad Melanie would be. He knew how girls got when some hurt one of their friends. If he hurt Mandy he might lose Melanie. So does he just sit here and try his best to keep his eyes glued to the screen? Would that be a form of leading her on? Why are teenage girls so difficult?

Tyler could feel Mandy’s eyes on him. She’d been looking at him for an uncomfortably long time, and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat where they sat folded in his lap. Mandy was great and pretty and everything, and maybe if he’d never met Josh…

No. He didn’t want to think about that. He _had_ met Josh, and Josh made him happier than anyone ever had before. Tyler couldn’t picture being with Mandy when he knew what it felt like to be with Josh; what it felt like to touch him, to kiss him, to be held by him. Tyler had never wanted someone like he wanted Josh. He wanted him _so bad…_

“I’ll be right back,” Tyler said as he stood up suddenly. He hoped Mandy didn’t notice the way his voice cracked. He rushed off to the bathroom, walking too quickly for it to look normal.

Tyler leaned against the bathroom sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He sighed and hung his head for a moment, steadying his breathing. He then looked back up into the mirror and pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing the beautiful red and purple mark Josh had made there. He gently pressed his finger to it, smiling like a dork. This mark meant that Tyler was _Josh’s,_ and no one else. That thought excited Tyler.

He splashed some water on his face before walking out of the bathroom. When he pulled the door open, Melanie was standing right in front of it, arms crossed.

“Jeez, Mel,” Tyler said, clutching his chest. “You scared me.”

“What are you doing?” she whispered, even though they were the only two around.

“Uh… peeing?” Tyler gave an awkward smile. Melanie slapped his arm. “Ow! What the heck?!”

“Mandy is clearly flirting with you, and you’re acting like an idiot. She’s going to think you don’t like her.”

“Uh…” Tyler said pathetically, staring down at his shoes. “I – I don’t _like_ her, I mean… in that way…” He didn’t even look up to meet Melanie’s eyes.

Melanie let out a frustrated groan. “Dude, seriously? Have you _seen_ her? Are you blind?”

“Yes, she’s very pretty, I’m not an idiot. I just don’t want to be with her. I’m sorry.”

Melanie still looked like she couldn’t comprehend Tyler’s words. “You won’t even try and get to know her?”

“Mel, I understand she’s your friend and I don’t want to make you mad, I’m sorry. I’m really just not looking for a relationship right now.”

Melanie sighed. “I can’t convince you to go out with someone you have no interest in, I know. I just thought you two would hit it off.”

“She’s really great, seriously! I mean, I’d like to be her friend, but she might not be interested in the whole ‘just friends’ thing.”

“I’d offer to talk to her for you, but we all know that never ends well. You’re just gonna have to talk to her yourself.”

Tyler sighed and ran a hand down his face. “How is this already so complicated? We just met!”

“I know, right? The joys of being a teenager. Everything is automatically dramatic.”

“God, I know. If I would’ve know this was gonna happen I wouldn’t have come tonight.”

“Okay, no offense, but if you’re not looking for a relationship then why’d you even come tonight? You knew there was a chance that this girl would want to be more than friends.”

“As a favor, I guess. Because you’re one of my best friends and you asked me to.”

“Oh, Ty,” Melanie sighed, pulling him in for a hug. “Thank you. I promise this doesn’t have to be too awkward, if you just tell her straight up. You’ll do it, right?”

“Yes, of course. I’m not a douche.”

“Not always,” Melanie grinned.

“Shut up!” Tyler playfully pushed her shoulder.

Just as Tyler and Melanie walked back into the theater, the credits began rolling. Tyler decided it wasn’t even worth sitting back down, so he walked out to wait for Mandy. Melanie went to go keep making out with Patrick.

Mandy walked through the door, fidgeting with her purse. She looked up at Tyler and smiled apprehensively.

“Everything good?” she asked as she approached.

“Hm? Yeah, of course,” Tyler returned her half-assed smile.

“Well, after you sorta disappeared…”

“Oh, right. Sorry about that.”

She just nodded, and a few moments of awkward silence ensued.

“Listen, Mandy, I don’t want you to get the wrong impression. You’re great but I’m just not looking for anything beyond friendship with anyone right now.”

Mandy opened and closed her mouth a couple times. “Tyler, don’t worry about it.” After she saw the tension visibly leave Tyler, she continued. “Yeah, you’re cute, but we just met. It’s not like you’re breaking my heart, dude.” She smiled at him, a real smile this time, and he returned it.

“It was great meeting you though, seriously. You’re pretty cool.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

At that moment, Patrick and Melanie walked out, holding hands.

“Let’s call it a night, yeah?” Melanie said to the group. Everyone nodded and Tyler met Melanie’s eyes. She cocked her eyebrow in question, which Tyler immediately knew meant she was wondering if Tyler had ‘the talk’ with Mandy yet. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up, and she gave a relieved smile.

Tyler checked his phone and realized that it was almost 11 pm. The whole group walked out to the parking lot together, all saying their goodbyes.

Tyler sat down in the front seat of his car, thinking. He sat there for a few minutes, chewing on his lip anxiously as he considered something.

He wanted to see Josh, like, _badly._ The last few hours had been weirdly stressful and half the time Tyler couldn’t stop thinking about how he wished he was with Josh. But they’d just been together earlier that day. Would it be weird to want to see him again?

Tyler realized that he was desperate for it. He didn’t just want Josh, he needed him. Tyler decided that he’d tell Josh about his day. With shaky hands and a rapidly beating heart, he gave Josh a call.

“Hey, stranger. Long time no see, huh?”

Tyler could imagine Josh’s smirk.

“Yeah, it’s been forever.” Tyler couldn’t _not_ smile.

“So what’s up?” Josh asked.

“Are… are you doing anything right now?”

“Tyler, what would I be doing at 11 pm?”

“Oh, good point.” Tyler giggled nervously. “C-could I come over?”

Josh’s warm laugh came through the phone. “Of course.”

“See you soon.”

Tyler smiled like an idiot the entire drive there.

 

Tyler knocked on Josh’s door a couple times, and it immediately swung open.

“Hi,” Josh said, a smirk playing at his lips as he leaned against the door frame. All he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. Tyler immediately blushed.

Without a word, Tyler pushed Josh through the door, closing it with his foot behind him. He pushed Josh’s shoulders, urging him to step backwards until the backs of his knees hit the couch and he sat down.

Tyler immediately straddled Josh’s hips before grasping his jaw and kissing him fervently. Tyler pulled away to pull his own shirt off, and as he did so Josh scooted back further on the couch, grasping Tyler’s hips and pulling them closer together.

Josh looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, Tyler was reconnecting their lips. He pressed their chests together so that they were as close as possible, and Tyler moaned into Josh’s mouth. He buried his hands in Josh’s hair as they kissed, and after a few moments he pulled away to kiss and mouth at Josh’s neck, one hand grasping the side of his face and the other travelling up and down his chest. Tyler rocked down gently against Josh, causing him to let out a pretty little sound.

“Eager, are we?”

Tyler pulled away from Josh’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, grinding against him as he spoke. “Don’t tell me you wore nothing but sweatpants because you wanted to chat the whole time I’m here.”

Tyler was still rocking his hips into Josh’s, and the two of them just breathed heavily for a moment as Josh gripped Tyler’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“ _God,_ I love seeing you all – all desperate,” Josh panted. His words went straight to Tyler’s dick.

“Need you,” Tyler practically whimpered.

“I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Oh God,” Tyler whined, squeezing his eyes shut. “Call me that again.”

“You like that?”

Tyler nodded and moaned.

Josh kissed up Tyler’s neck, stopping right below his ear.

“Baby,” he practically growled against Tyler’s skin.

“Yes, _please_.”

Josh wasted no time pushing Tyler onto his back and completely stripping both of them.

This time, it was Josh’s finger inside him, moving around until he found exactly what he was looking for. Josh slowly massaged Tyler’s prostate, causing him to let out the loudest moan of his life.

Tyler had never felt anything like this. The feeling of Josh’s finger was so different and so overwhelmingly _good._ Tyler squirmed and whined, until Josh wrapped his mouth around his cock, and Tyler just about screamed.

Being sucked off at the same time as Josh continued to rub inside of him made Tyler feel like he was going to explode. He didn’t have a single thought in his mind except for how incredible it felt.

Just as Tyler was about to come, Josh moved his mouth up to kiss Tyler, replacing it with his hand. Tyler came with a muffled moan the second Josh’s mouth was on his, covering both of their stomachs.

Josh pulled away and pressed his head against Tyler’s neck, and Tyler couldn’t do anything except remember to keep breathing.

“Oh my God. Oh my _God_.”

Josh smiled against Tyler’s skin and pulled them both up so that Tyler was straddling Josh again, both of them ignoring the fact that Tyler’s cum was dripping off their stomachs.

Tyler slumped against Josh, resting his head against his shoulder. His limbs still felt a bit like noodles and his brain was still fuzzy.

“Never had anyone touch you there, huh?” Josh asked, running his hands soothingly up and down Tyler’s arms and back.

“Nuh uh,” Tyler spoke against Josh’s shoulder. “Holy shit, Josh. Wow.”

Tyler couldn’t remember most of the English language at this point. All Tyler’s orgasm-ridden brain could process was how good Josh smelled, how nice his skin felt everywhere it touched Josh’s, and how excited he was to do that again. And again. And, like, forever.

Josh laughed again, pressing his lips softly against Tyler’s shoulder.

“I’ll go get a towel,” he said.

“Good idea.”

Josh gently laid Tyler back down onto the couch before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. As he walked away, Tyler noticed fingernail marks running down Josh’s back. In the heat of the moment, Tyler had barely processed the fact that he was dragging his nails against Josh’s skin.

“Sorry about the marks on your back,” Tyler said sheepishly as Josh sat back down. Josh pulled Tyler’s legs onto his lap and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I like them. Reminds me that you’re mine, and nobody else’s.” Tyler loved hearing those words.

Tyler practically moaned when Josh pressed the warm towel against his skin.

“So warm,” Tyler mumbled sleepily.

“Feel good, baby?”

Tyler couldn’t stop the grin that immediately spread across his face. “Mhm.”

Tyler saw that Josh was grinning too as he moved the towel across Tyler’s stomach. He tossed the towel across the room and sat back with a sigh. He ran his hands up and down Tyler’s legs where they rested on his lap.

Tyler looked at Josh through heavy eyelids, feeling completely content. He could’ve fallen asleep that very moment, but his brain and body practically sprung into action when he saw that Josh was still hard.

Tyler slid off of the couch and crawled over to Josh, sitting up on his knees between Josh’s legs.

“Ty, what are you–” Josh didn’t get to finish his sentence before his dick was in Tyler’s mouth, causing him to let out a surprised moan.

He buried his fingers in Tyler’s hair and let out a series of pornographic moans. Tyler was considerably more confident this time around than he had been just earlier that day. Tyler had begun to memorize the things that Josh _really_ liked, the things that made him moan louder or pull harder on Tyler’s hair.

Josh warned Tyler that he was about to come, barely finishing his sentence before filling Tyler’s mouth up. Tyler happily swallowed every drop. Josh panted with his head thrown back for a couple of seconds before he was pulling Tyler back up onto his lap, kissing him heatedly.

When he pulled away, he looked into Tyler’s eyes, smiling lazily. He traced his fingers across Tyler’s body before bringing his hand up to Tyler’s chin, holding it lightly and pressing his thumb to Tyler’s bottom lip.

“Such pretty lips…” he said slowly. “They look so good wrapped around my cock.”

Tyler blushed at this. Josh continued tracing his thumb across Tyler’s lips, seemingly fascinated. “My gorgeous boy,” he whispered. Tyler blushed even more, hardly able to believe that this was actually happening. This was the stuff of his wildest daydreams, but this was _real life._ In that moment, Tyler was happier than he’d ever been.

Tyler kissed Josh again, the two of them sleepily making out for a few minutes before Josh pulled away.

“Bed time?”

Tyler nodded in response, and practically squealed with surprise when Josh scooped him up in his arms bridal-style. He took the opportunity to press soft kisses to Josh’s neck. He loved being held like this.

Josh set him down gently on the bed before laying down and pulling Tyler into his arms, massaging his back absentmindedly.

“Oh, Josh, I was gonna tell you about my day.”

Josh let out a small laugh. “We got distracted.”

Tyler returned his laugh.

“Tell me about your day, baby.” Tyler wondered if he’d ever get tired of hearing Josh call him that.

“My friend Melanie called and asked me to hang out with her boyfriend and another friend of hers. A girl. Mandy. I think Melanie was trying to set us up.”

Josh’s movements stilled. “A girl? Wait, we… we haven’t even talked about our sexualities yet, have we?”

“Oh, shit. You’re right. I’ve been with girls. A lot of girls.”

“Bisexual?”

Tyler hummed in affirmation.

“I’ve been with guys. A few guys. Only guys.”

Tyler smiled. “Well, there we go.”

Tyler felt Josh’s chest rise and fall as he laughed. He fell silent for a second before he spoke again, quieter this time.

“Was this girl pretty? Did she flirt with you?”

Tyler shifted his head to look up at Josh, the best he could in the dark room.

“Not nearly as pretty as you.”

Josh resumed his movements across Tyler’s back. “But she’s your age… and you could tell you friends about her, and go out on dates, and introduce her to your family, and–,”

“Josh,” Tyler said firmly, cutting him off. “I didn’t tell you this for you to worry. I told you this so that you know you’re the only one I want. You’re the only one in the entire world I want to be with. I’m _so_ happy with you, Josh.”

Even through the darkness, Tyler could see Josh’s huge grin. He pulled Tyler closer to him and peppered kisses all across his face and neck, his hands gently holding Tyler’s face.

“Don’t worry, I made it _very_ clear that I’m not interested in this girl.”

Josh smiled again, beginning to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair.

“Because you’re mine… my baby.”

If it wasn’t so dark, Josh would see the brilliant blush across Tyler’s cheeks. He was grinning so big it hurt. “Your baby.”

Josh kissed Tyler. “My boyfriend.” Another kiss.

“Your boyfriend,” Tyler confirmed.

Josh kissed him harder this time, a kiss so full of emotion that Tyler nearly melted in Josh’s arms.

“Sleepy,” Tyler stated simply.

“Me too,” Josh responded, shifting them so that he was spooning Tyler.

Tyler fell asleep easily in Josh’s arms.


	16. homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming leads to some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit. i'm actually uploading a chapter after 2 and a half months. i am sooooo fuckin sorry for the delay you guys. i hope you enjoy this!

Weeks flew by easily with Josh around. He and Tyler spent as many nights together a week as they could, Tyler carefully alternating between friends to tell his parents he was hanging out with. Most of the time he was “with Brendon,” but other times he was “with Mark” or “with Melanie” or “with a bunch of friends.” Honestly, Tyler had been spending a _lot_ more time with Josh than with any of his friends, and he honestly felt a little bad about that.

He still hung out with them a couple times a week, but it was so hard to focus on anything else when his mind was entirely occupied by Josh.

Josh invited Tyler over a few nights a week, using the excuse that he could “help Tyler with his homework.” If they were extra good, Tyler might get 20 minutes of work in before him and Josh were all over each other. Getting each other off and then cuddling afterwards was practically a hobby for the two of them at this point.

They hadn’t had sex yet, hadn’t gone all the way, but that didn’t stop them from indulging in every step right before the big one. Considering that he was giving several blowjobs a week, Tyler had gotten rather good at them. He knew that Josh noticed his improvements too, considering that he always looked like Tyler had literally sucked the life out of him.

But if Tyler was good with his mouth, then Josh was the expert. He was happy to put his tongue anywhere on Tyler’s body, and Tyler definitely wasn’t complaining. He’d gone from squirming at the feeling of one finger inside of him to begging Josh for more and grinding down desperately on Josh’s fingers in a matter of weeks.

Fooling around with Josh was now Tyler’s main extracurricular activity. If they weren’t doing it, or planning when they would do it next, Tyler was probably daydreaming about it or jacking off to the thought of it. His teenage body had never experienced this level of constant arousal before, and he was loving every second of it. Josh’s touch was practically magical. Tyler wondered how he’d ever want anyone else to touch him again now that he knew what it was like to be with Josh.

So, basically, life was pretty damn good for Tyler. For the first time in his life, he was falling in love. Tyler had never thought he’d find love at 18, but here he was, falling harder and harder for his English teacher every damn day.

The sex was great, but Tyler loved everything about being with Josh. He loved hearing Josh’s heartbeat as he rested against his chest, he loved feeling Josh’s strong, warm arms wrapped around him, he loved cuddling and soft kisses and watching TV together and cooking and late-night chats. If Tyler and Josh didn’t have to hide their relationship from everyone, then everything would be perfect.

But the sneaking around was a part of the deal. There was simply no way around it, and while it offered a level of excitement sometimes, it was also pretty damn hard.

When Tyler went out with his friends and saw how open they could be in public, he couldn’t shake the jealousy. He wanted to be able to do with Josh what all of his friends could do with their partners; hold hands in public, kiss in public, go out to dinner, go on double or triple dates, make out in the back of a movie theater. Tyler and Josh’s relationship didn’t exist outside of Josh’s apartment most of the time. They’d never even gone on a real date, in fear that someone would see them together.

It was all worth it, though. More than worth it. The fear, the lying, the hiding, all of it was worth it if it meant Tyler got to be with Josh. So yeah, Tyler was pretty freaking happy.

 

Before Tyler knew it, it was already the night of the homecoming dance. His homecoming group this year included, of course, the obvious pairings: Pete and Mikey, Melanie and Patrick, Sarah and Brendon, Debby and Jenna. Tyler asked Ashley this year, because neither of them had anyone to go with romantically. Mark asked Hayley for the same reason. A nice new introduction to their homecoming group as well as their friend group in general was Gerard Way and Frank Iero, who had recently come out as a couple.

Tyler stood in front of the mirror while he waited for Ashley’s text saying she was ready to go. He smoothed down his teal-blue tie, which the two of them had chosen to match with Ashley’s hair, considering that her dress was plain white.

Before Tyler left his house, he checked on Zack, who was running his fingers through his hair that their mother had just tried to do. Clearly, he wasn’t a fan.

“Looking sharp, little bro,” Tyler said, adjusting Zack’s dark purple tie that matched with Tatum’s dress.

“Same to you, big bro,” Zack responded with a smile. “The teal matches Ashley’s hair, huh?”

“Yep. We’re on a whole new level of color coordination,” Tyler said smugly, pulling on his tie.

“I’m still surprised that you asked someone as a friend. You’ve never done that, man. Don’t tell me there isn’t a whole flock of girls who wouldn’t have died at the opportunity to be your homecoming date.”

“Ugh, shut up,” Tyler shoved Zack’s shoulder. “Who would I even have asked? It’s easier just to go with a friend.”

“The Tyler I knew loved courting the ladies of Crestwood High. Any of your crazy junior year hookups would’ve agreed. I think Lana still totally has a thing for you.”

“Dude, come on. Aren’t I allowed to be mature now? I’m not looking for a relationship, and I’m definitely not looking for a quick fuck.”

“Not anymore,” Zack teased.

“Do not judge me for the actions of a hormone crazed 17 year old me, alright? Now, if you’re done judging my choice of homecoming date, I’ll be going now.”

“I’m just saying, you’re not gonna be young and gorgeous forever. Get some while you still can, brother.”

“Jesus, Zack. I’m leaving now. Have fun with Tatum!”

“I will!”

 

 

The whole group met at Brendon’s house to take pictures. After picking up Ashley, Tyler made his way to Mark’s house to pick him up and then to Hayley’s. The four of them were a great fit, considering they made two pairs of best friends.

They all made it to Brendon’s house, and the entire group of friends took a few minutes to hug each other and discuss excitedly how good everyone looked.

Pete and Mikey looked downright adorable in matching black suits and red bowties, while Gerard and Frank chose to go with maroon suit jackets and black ties. Jenna and Debby both looked wonderful in their own yellow dresses, the same corsage on each of their wrists. All the other couples kept it simple with color-coordinating dresses and ties; Melanie and Patrick went light pink, Sarah and Brendon matched lavenders, and Hayley and Mark wore forest green. The coordination among every couple was downright impressive, and Tyler had a pretty damn good looking group.

Pictures and dinner went well, and Tyler enjoyed his time feeling like a true high schooler, making memories at his last homecoming. It was a bittersweet feeling, realizing that he only had a few months left to live the true teenager life with his best friends.

The night was going normally, just like any other school dance, until Tyler and his friends walked into the school gym where the dance was being held. Tyler did a quick scan of the room, nothing out of the ordinary, until – _oh._ _What is Josh doing here?_

Josh and Tyler had barely talked about homecoming – Josh knew Tyler was going with his friends, that was about it. And yet there Josh was, wearing a suit and drinking a cup of fruit punch while standing and talking with the other teacher chaperones.

The second Tyler’s eyes landed on Josh, he came to a realization.

_Josh will never stop being able to give me butterflies, will he?_

And now everything about Tyler’s night was different. Instead of letting loose and dancing like an idiot with his friends, Tyler was consciously aware that he had an audience. Josh was in the corner of the room, watching his every move from over his cup, his eyes trained on him with unwavering focus. From across the entire room Tyler could feel the heat in his gaze; it was the same way Josh looked at him from across his bedroom as Tyler undressed. He could only imagine what was going on in Josh’s head.

By the point in the night where teenagers were grinding on each other without shame, Josh was still eyeing Tyler. Josh had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, and his hair was a mess from running his hands through it all night. He leaned against the gym wall, watching Tyler as casually as one would watch TV.

Tyler was snapped out of his daydreaming by Brendon yelling something over the pumping bass of the music.

“What?” Tyler shouted at him.

“You’re staring,” Brendon shouted. Tyler swallowed hard.

“Am not.”

“You’re being obvious. Stop undressing him with your eyes, pervert,” Brendon said playfully, shoving Tyler into Hayley and Ashley who were behind him.

A few songs later, Tyler felt a dainty hand grip his wrist and drag him towards the center of the floor. The hand belonged to none other than Lana.

She took Tyler’s hands in her own and placed them on her hips, swaying to the beat of the music. Before he knew it, her body was pressed up against his, and her hands were all over his body in a way that was definitely more than friendly.

Without knowing what else to do, Tyler moved to the music with her, hands travelling up and down the silky material of her dress, up to her curvy waist and down and around her wide hips.

Tyler was already hot and overwhelmed and half-hard from watching Josh watch him all night, and now was _not_ the time to pop a boner. He cautioned a glance back towards Josh for the first time since his encounter with Lana, and his heart skipped a beat when they met eyes. Josh’s eyes were narrow and dark, and his jaw was set and twitching. His hands were at his sides, fists repeatedly clenching and unclenching. As Tyler stared at him, Josh gave the smallest shake of his head: a warning.

Lana ran both of her hands through Tyler’s hair, and yanked his head forwards to ghost her lips across his neck as they danced.

Tyler saw Josh’s eyes widen and then return to normal. He turned his head to both sides, cracking his neck, before he powerwalked out of the room. The second the door slammed shut, Tyler realized Josh was _pissed._ Tyler immediately pulled away from Lana and jogged towards the door that Josh had left from.

The hallway was bright and quiet, and Tyler had to stand there for a second while his eyes and ears adjusted. He saw no sign of Josh, the ringing in his ears making it hard to focus on much of anything. He decided to check the bathroom.

He pushed the door open, and there Josh was. His hands were on the edge of the sink, head down. He looked up when he heard the door open, and he met Tyler’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror. It looked like he was chewing on the inside of his cheek, and his fingertips were white where he gripped the edge of the sink.

Tyler cleared his throat and spoke a single word. “Josh.” His voice cracked, giving away how nervous he was. Josh sighed.

They stayed there like that for a moment, staring in silence. Without warning, Josh was pushing away from the sink and crowding Tyler, stepping towards him until Tyler’s back hit the bathroom door. Josh slammed his hands on either side of Tyler’s head, the sound echoing through the empty room. Tyler’s breathing became fast and erratic. Josh moved one of his hands down to lock the bathroom door, and Tyler was beginning to feel dizzy, head spinning with a mix of anticipation and anxiety.

Josh’s hands moved slowly along Tyler’s body, the gentle caresses unexpected and unnerving. His hands finally stopped their wandering and landed on Tyler’s hips, where he sharply pulled him forward until every inch of their bodies were pressed together. Tyler gripped tightly to the fabric of Josh’s shirt on his shoulders and tried to remember to breathe as Josh stared at him, raking over Tyler’s entire body as though he wanted to tear him apart.

And then Josh slammed their lips together, the kiss hard and biting and exploding with intention. Josh forced his tongue into Tyler’s mouth as he dug his fingers into his hips, his every action forcing Tyler to submit to him. Tyler practically crumpled against him, limbs going limp as he tried to keep himself steady against the power of Josh’s mouth.

Josh sucked Tyler’s bottom lip into his mouth before sliding his teeth along it, which wasn’t a new gesture for him. What was new, however, was the hard bite that followed, causing Tyler to yelp and involuntarily tug at Josh’s shirt.

Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists and held them firmly in his hands, pulling Tyler towards himself sharply. He had to completely support Tyler’s weight for a moment as Tyler felt his legs buckle underneath him, but Josh yanked Tyler’s wrists up and forced him to stand. When Tyler had shakily regained his balance, Josh shifted both of Tyler’s wrists into one of his hands, using the other to suddenly and firmly grasp Tyler’s jaw, grip tight and intimidating as he forced Tyler to look into his eyes.

“God, you look so good tonight baby,” Josh said, voice low. The first words he’d spoken to Tyler all night. “Look at you, in that fucking suit and that tie. I’ve been hard since the second you walked in, you know that? And then you were watching me, and fuck, the way your God damn ass looks when you move it like that…”

Josh released his grip on both Tyler’s wrists and jaw to gently rub his hips, and then bring his hands down and around to squeeze and knead Tyler’s ass, pulling him into another hard kiss, full of tongue and teeth.

Josh pushed Tyler against the door again, before pushing his suit jacket off and onto the floor. He kissed Tyler once more before travelling his lips along his jaw and down to the parts of his neck he could reach; gently pulling on his tie with one hand while the other remained on his butt.

“No wonder that girl was all over you, you little slut,” Josh spoke against Tyler’s neck. Tyler desperately grasped at Josh’s shirt and tie, trying not to whimper and whine. Josh had never called him a slut before, and honestly, Tyler didn’t mind. And he had to admit, he had been slutting it up out there. He wanted to see what would happen. How far he could push Josh until he would break. He got the answer to that question, clearly.

“Were you j-jealous?” Tyler breathed out, doing his best to keep his voice steady and Josh sucked and bit at the skin behind his ear.

“Of course not,” Josh whispered into Tyler’s ear, his breath hot. He reached his hand down in between their bodies to stroke Tyler’s crotch over his dress pants. Tyler’s hips involuntarily twitched forwards. “I just want you to remember whose you are, baby,” Josh said, slowly unbuttoning Tyler’s shirt and placing kisses down his chest. When Tyler’s shirt was completely open, Josh dropped to his knees and quickly undid Tyler’s pants, sliding them to the floor.

Josh pressed a few kisses to the bulge in Tyler’s boxers. “You’re mine,” he breathed.

“Yours,” Tyler responded breathlessly.

“And who else could be this good to you, baby?” Josh asked, sliding down Tyler’s boxers and giving his cock a few strokes.

“No one,” Tyler responded, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.

Josh licked up and down Tyler’s length, swirled his tongue around the tip, and took all of Tyler into his mouth. All Tyler could do was keep his legs from buckling underneath him, keep himself from burying his fingers in Josh’s hair and fucking his face.

Josh was humming around Tyler’s cock, and after a few minutes he had spit dripping down his chin. The whole scene was filthy and gorgeous and Tyler was coming undone quickly.

“I – I’m gonna come,” Tyler panted, one of his hands finally finding soft brown curls.

Tyler came in Josh’s mouth. Josh swallowed before standing back up and connecting their lips, pushing his tongue against Tyler’s. Tyler didn’t mind that he could taste his come on Josh’s tongue or that he’d just been sucked off in a school bathroom. All he cared about was how he felt: dizzy, overwhelmed, still turned on.

Josh helped him get his pants back on and rebutton his shirt. He held up Tyler’s suit jacket for him to put his arms into, kissing his neck once it was on.

Josh turned Tyler around so that they were facing each other again and grasped his jaw in his hand.

“I want to fuck you,” Josh said quietly, eyes dark and full of lust as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler swallowed. “P–please.”

“Think you can come over after the dance?” Josh asked.

Tyler nodded desperately.

Josh leaned in close to whisper into Tyler’s ear. “Think you can come for me twice in one night?”

Tyler nodded again.

“Speak, baby.”

“Yes,” Tyler exhaled.

“Good boy.” Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler’s cheek and unlocked the bathroom door.

“Enjoy the rest of the dance,” Josh said, swinging the door opened. As soon as he opened the door, they saw Brendon standing there. He cocked an eyebrow at them.

“I don’t want to know what you two were doing just now, but Tyler, you look like you just got run over by a car. I’m just trying to take a piss,” Brendon said as he pushed past them. Tyler saw Josh turn a bright shade of red.

“I’ll see you later,” Tyler whispered seductively, walking back into the gym. He felt Josh watch him the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so damn long. i've been super busy with school and shit it's been wild. i hope to get back to writing!!


End file.
